The Opera of the Nightmare Pokemon
by WhiteOwl74
Summary: Kate Hitmoi is just getting into the spot light and an old flame, Keith, has returned to her life and everything seems perfect. However, the Ghost of the theatre, her secret teacher, has fallen in love with her and will stop at nothing to win her love, no matter the cost. Based on the 2004 movie of Phantom of the Opera. Thanks to Sephirotha for insiring me.
1. Much Afoot at the Almia Opera House

**The Opera of the Nightmare Pokémon**

**Okay, I would like to thank Sephirotha for inspiring me with the story **_**Nightmare of the Opera**_**. Based off of the 2004 version of the Phantom of the Opera and with a cast of familiar faces, if you've ever played Pokémon Rangers: Shadows of Almia. Their listed below, but as a reminder, I don't own Pokémon or Phantom of the Opera. **

_Cast of this opera of nightmare and mystery:_

_Kate Hitmoi as Christine_

_Keith Dazzle as Raoul_

_Darkrai as The Phantom _

_Chairperson Erma as Madame Giry_

_Rhythmi as Meg_

_Lavana as Carlotta_

_Crawford as Richard Firmin_

_Isaac as Gilles Andre_

**Also, to clear up on the singing, listed below:**

_A woman singing_

**A man singing**

_**A duet or more**_

**Now, for the story to begin. If we may kindly have some entry music, Darkrai? (The Nightmare Pokémon nods simply and sits at his organ and begins to play as you begin to read.)**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A seventy-year old man, but still sharp of eye even with his mostly grey hair, sat on a chair in a dusty and web-infested opera house as he attended an auction. An old Buizel sat on his lap, his head resting comfortably on the neck of a female Pachirisu who was just as old as he. Various other people sat around with their Pokémon as the auctioneer ordered for some men to bring out the next lot. So far, the man with the two Pokémon had not seen what he was looking for, that was until the item was brought in with a few other things.

"Lot number 664, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of "Hannibal" by Chalumeau," the auctioneer said, directing everyone's gaze to the porters who wheeled it in. Keith, however, kept his eyes locked on the object he wished to purchase as a series of bids occurred.

After the poster was sold for 180 Poké, the auctioneer turned to the object Keith had been gazing at.

"665," he said aloud as he himself looked at the object with appreciation. "A wooden music box, created by the great, late inventor and musician Hastings. Attached to the top, a miniature Altaria with an Aipom playing the cymbals. This item, which we have proven is one of Hastings' creations, was discovered in the vaults below the opera, still in working order."

The porter wound the small key in its side and the Altaria took a dive while the Aipom leaped upwards, clashing its cymbals together as a tinkering melody sounded.

"May I start the biding at 400 Poké?"

"I bid 400 Poké," Keith said calmly.

"500 Poké," someone else said. A series of furious bidding continued for a little before Keith finally bought it for 3500 Poké.

"Sold, for 3500 Poké to Keith Dazzle. Thank you sir."

The music box was passed over to Keith and he stared at it carefully as all attention turned to him. Many were surprised at his bid, a working Hastings piece was an impressive item, yet he had been adamant of possessing it.

"A collector's piece indeed..." Keith muttered, half to himself and half to the box, as the two Pokémon stared at it with him. "Every detail exactly as she said…She spoke often of you, my friend…Your velvet lining and your figurines of oak…Will you still play, when most of the rest of us are dead?"

His musings when silent as he spotted a woman in her late sixties or early seventies, her eyes studying the poster she had bought a while ago, an Espeon on her lap.

"Rhythmi, surprising to see her again," he remarked to the Pokémon. "Last time we saw here was all that time ago, when it was so ago…Fifty by my count, and yet…Here we are, where it started so long ago."

The auctioneer gestured to a tarp covered object behind him.

"Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall, the strange affair of the Nightmare Pokémon of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted it with wiring for new electric lights, so that we may get a hint of what it may have looked like when in its splendor. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?"

The theatre seemed to become younger as it began to return to its height of grandeur. The dust vanished as the chairs became ornate again, the chandelier, immense and glittering, now burning with flames high above. Everyone who was previously there had seemed to disappear as Keith lost himself in his memories.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Crawford and Isaac, old friends from the academy, looked up at the grand Almia Opera House, located in Pueltown, that the two now co-owned together. A Budew stood by Crawford's side while a Leafeon stood by Isaac. The two walked up the steps to the most famous of opera houses in the land, of which they were both proud in owning. Isaac and Crawford shook hands with Lamont, the manager of the theater with his aged Manectric in the ornate lobby with its curving staircase that branched up at the top. He was very old and was going to retire to Fiore, Manectric accompanying him. Inside, the stage was crowded with dancers and singers, practicing for the coming performance of _Hannibal_. Dressmakers sewed in the audience as musicians practiced while the crew skittered about, setting up props and decorations as other walked among the catwalks, adjusting lights. Pokémon rushed around too, learning their places or helping with the set. High above them all, only a single balcony was occupied, but only two people could really tell that someone was there and those people was too busy to look. The mystery figure had his eyes on the troupe of dancers that practiced, a single girl never falling from his gaze.

Lamont led the two men onstage, where a woman dressed all in pink, including her hair, stood with an Infernape in the center of the stage. She was singing, a fair bit off pitch, and it was clear several of the other performers wore ear plugs, possibly just for her singing. A man with blue hair was practicing his lines not too far away.

"Move aside gentlemen," a softly plump old woman, in either her late fifties or early sixties, said, banging her cane to the time of the music, an aged Purugly standing beside her. Crawford and Isaac moved to the edge of the stage to stand by her and Lamont.

"This is Madame Erma," Lamont said, gesturing to the woman. "She's our head of dance, especially ballet, and an old friend of mine."

"We take particular pride in our excellence of dance," Erma said, nodding to the dancers as they twirled about.

"I can see that," Crawford said, gazing at a dark haired beauty. "And she is…?"

"Luanne, started here a year ago," Erma said. "Slightly clumsy, yet a good dancer."

"Ice is the man in blue, he's the male lead with Lavana as the leading lady," Lamont said with a nod to the stage. A man in a red hat came up, a Luxury accompanying him, nodding politely to the men.

"I'm Sven," the red hated man said. "I work behind the stage mostly, but I do a little acting when the need be. Wendy, the girl with green hair," he added with a nod to the woman dancing, "Is my partner." He stared after her as his Luxury watched her Staraptor wheel about in the air. "…I hope to make it in more ways than one…"

Two dancers quickly caught Isaac's eyes. One of a pretty blonde with bright eyes who swirled about on stage. The other was lovely brunette, hair tied in Spoink tails to keep it out of her eyes, dancing about on stage as though she walked on clouds. A pair of Pokémon offstage watched them, an Eevee and a Pachirisu.

"I say, who are those girls that dance so well?" Isaac asked as the pair twirled together in harmony.

"Oh?" Sven said. "That's Rhythmi and Katrina Hitmoni, her stage name's Kate. Rhythmi there is the blonde and Erma's granddaughter. Katrina is the brunette. Her parents died years ago, little after her birth, and she was raised by her godfather, the late Hastings."

"The old inventor and musician?" Crawford asked.

"The very same. Hastings worked here until his death several years ago. Kate arrived here when she was seven, always wanted to preform," Lamont stated.

"She's not bad," Crawford noted as he watched the young girl do a magnificent leap before pirouetting.

"Not _bad_?" Sven questioned. "She's the second top dancer, after Rhythmi and that's only because she's been dancing her whole life! Kate's only been dancing since she came here."

"Humph," Erma said, still pounding her cane to the rhythm of the music, "The girl's got talent, but I think she wants a different role. Watch as her eyes shift, ever so slightly toward Lavana." Indeed, Kate gave a glance at Lavana, the girl in pink, but it was really the spot where she stood that Kate stared at: center stage. "The girl wants to sing her heart out to the audience, not just dance." Erma gave a glance to the balcony, the one occupying it still yet unseen. She strained her eyes before shaking her head. "Never misses her, whether dancing or singing..." she muttered slightly.

"I'm sorry?" Isaac asked, confused by her words. Lamont gave a glance up too, frowning.

"Nothing," Erma said with a wave of her cane. "Bettina, pick up the pace. You're too slow!"

The offending girl quickly caught up as the rest of the chorus sang the harmony.

"_**Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests- the elephants of Carthage!**_

_**As guides on our conquering quests, Dido send Hannibal's friends!"**_

The girl in pink, Lavana the prima dona of the theatre_, _began to sing the solo, much to the pain of everyone's ears, for the woman sang at a pitch too high.

"_Once more to my welcoming arms_

_My love returns in splendor!"_

As Lavana's voice rose higher and higher, a massive metal Mamoswine was rolled in and Ice was lifted up by the wondrous mechanics inside it. He sat perched on top and began to sing.

"**Once more to those sweetest charms**

**My heart and soul surrender!"**

The chorus began again.

"_**The trumpeting elephants sound-hear, Romans, now and tremble!**_

_**Hark to their step on the ground-**_

_**Hear the drums! Hannibal drums!"**_

No one paid Crawford and Isaac any attention until Lamont clapped his hands loudly. The actors came to a halt and one dancer almost tripped. High above, the figure scowled at the interruption, as the dancers too had paused. The elephant was led off, two people, a girl with brown hair and a man with red-brown hair, Elaine and Ollie, exited with their partners, a Dragonair and a Serperior, sweating a bit from being encase in all that metal.

"Ladies and gentlemen-Madame Erma, thank you…May I have everyone's attention please" Lamont called. Silence fell down as everyone gathered to see what he had to say. Even the figure leaned forward slightly, curious. "As you know, there have been many rumors going about that I am retiring. I'm here to put those rumors to rest…They are true."

Whispering soon followed as the figure above leaned backwards, it did not concern him, only that the dancers continued to remain still.

"Have no fear, though, for it is my honor to introduce the two gentlemen who now own the opera house, Monsieur Crawford and Monsieur Isaac," he said with a wave to his companions.

A polite applause sounded as the two men bowed, Budew grinning while Leafeon nodded politely. Many of the performers were impressed at the new owners, but the single figure above rolled his eyes in the darkness. Touching scene really, but he wanted the practice to continue.

"Bravo work though," Lamont shouted. "Can we run through Lavana's song again?"

Groans came everywhere as everyone pulled out earplugs. The figure high above grimaced, he never cared for her voice, and, since it appeared that the dancers were stopping for a while, rose from his seat, a plan in his mind. Only Erma was aware of his leaving and grunted slightly. Lavana went up to center stage and turned to the pianist.

"Two bars please," she said as he started to play. She coughed before beginning to sing in a high pitch, causing both Pokémon and person to grimace in pain or wince.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye…_

_Remember me, every so often_

_Please promise me you'll try…_

_On that day, that not so distant day_

_When you are far away and free_

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought of me…._

_Think of me..._

_Think of me…"_

Suddenly, there was a sudden snapping sound and a backdrop plummeted from above. Girls screamed in shock and fear and men stumbled back as the heavy backdrop landed on back of Lavana's dress, ripping a huge chuck on it out, and knocking her to the ground, Infernape stumbling to the floor as well. Ice ran to her side immediately while his Pokémon an Empoleon began to assist Infernape.

"Lavana!"

"He's here," Rhythmi whispered, hugging Kate close as the girls trembled in fear, their Pokémon wailing as they clung to their mistresses' legs. "The Nightmare Pokémon of the Opera…"

"Kapalan!" Lamont shouted as a man and his Pikachu appeared on the catwalk, a worn rope in his hand, shaped like a noose. "For Arceus' sake, what is going on up there!"

"Don't look at me sir, I was not at my post and no one is up there," the man shouted, raising the brim of his hat.

Erma walked onto the stage, just above the rafters, and Purugly meowed as she spotted a falling envelope. Erma caught it and examined the seal, a red Giratina with menacing eyes.

"But if there is…" Kapalan said with a smirk. "Must be a ghost," he said in a creepy voice.

"Pika…" his companion said with a grin of his own. His wife, Claire who worked with the dancers, appeared on stage and gave him a glare, causing him to gulp and fiddle with his tools while Pikachu looked away as _his _mate, a Bidoof, narrowed her eyes at him. The two of them raised the backdrop back up by using the backup rope, as the first had somehow frayed and snapped.

Erma shook her head and hobbled over to Crawford and Isaac, who were currently assisting Lavana. They didn't notice her, so she opened the letter and began to read it, before raising it to the light. She raised an eyebrow before lowering the paper and shared a look with Purugly.

"Senora," Crawford said, helping Lavana rise up on week knees, "These things do happen."

Lavana's anger exploded, like a volcano. "For the past three years I have worked here, "these things do happen"! And if you stop them from happening I'd me more than happy to sing here again! Infernape, we're leaving!"

With that, the young woman waltzed out of the theatre with her partner Pokémon, fuming while everyone else stared in either exasperation or shock (mainly Crawford and Isaac, Lavana tended to do that once a week). A soft chuckle escaped a darkened figure's lip as he watched the scene, a trio-clawed hand in front of his cloak.

"Gentleman," Lamont said, "Good luck, or, as we say on stage, break a leg. If you need me, I'll only be in Fiore."

He nodded and said a goodbye to Erma before he left the theatre with Manetric in tow.

"She will be returning, right?" Isaac asked. True, Lavana wasn't the best, but she was the only one who knew the part so well, and opening night was tonight.

"You think so?" Erma asked, holding the letter grimly. The two men looked at her in surprise. "I have a message…From the Nightmare Pokémon of the Opera."

A flurry of whispers and soft cries, (Rhythmi almost fainting), were heard as Crawford and Isaac shared a look of confusion.

"And, pray tell, what does this Nightmare Pokémon say?" Crawford asked.

"It says that he'd like to welcome you to his opera house…"

"HIS opera house?" Isaac asked in confusion.

"And he commands that you keep leaving Box 5 empty for his use," Erma added with a wave to the closest balcony. "Also, his salary is due."

"His salary?" Crawford asked.

"Yes, you'd be surprised the work that he does around here. Monsieur Lamont used to pay him 20,000 Poké a month."

"20,000 Poké!" Crawford exclaimed as he took the letter. Listed below were also several comments about the various tunes and pitches of the instruments. "It also says that the third cello's D string is about to snap while the first violin's pitch needs adjusting."

The cellist checked and the string snapped as he tested it. The violinist played a note and winced at the tune.

"How does he know?" Isaac asked, surprised.

Erma shrugged. "It's his gift I suppose, perfect pitch."

"But what are we to do without Lavana?" Isaac asked.

"Surly there is an understudy," Crawford said. Erma shook her head.

"This show's too new, she doesn't have an understudy," Rhythmi whispered to Kate, who nodded.

"Guess we're going with Plan B," Erma muttered sadly, a look at the balcony. "Kate," she said, turning to the young woman, "Could you sing in Lavana's place?"

Kate's eyes widened in surprise as everyone looked at her.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher," Erma said with a nod, walking over to her.

"Who?" Crawford asked, interested.

Kate looked sheepishly at her feet. "He's…Never mentioned his name to me…"

"Pachi…" Pachirisu said, shrugging.

"Let her sing for you all, then," Erma stated, gently pushing Kate forward to center stage. "She's well taught."

Crawford and Isaac looked at each other, then nodded. What did they have to lose?

"Alright, don't be shy," Crawford said.

The pianist began to play as Kate took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened her mouth to let out a heavenly sonata.

"_Think of me. Think fondly of me when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me every so often _

_Please promise me you'll try_

_On that day, that not so distant day_

_When you are far away and free_

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Later that night, at the grand opening of _Hannibal_, Kate found herself at center stage once more, facing a full house in her costume, a graceful white dress with a white diamond flower tucked in her shoulder length brown hair. People from different families, from aristocrat to common folk, watched in wonder as the girl sang to them all in a melodious voice. The backdrop behind her was of a night sky and a crescent moon. One of the crew's Dittos, transformed into a Cresselia, flew across it as Kate sung.

"_We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember, stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the things_

_Which might have been…_

_Think of me. Think of me waking, silent, and resigned_

_Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind_

_Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you."_

Rhythmi and Erma watched Kate from the wings, smiling as the girl sang. The Pokémon listened contently to the soothing voice. Crawford grinned while Isaac smiled, admiring Kate's voice from their box, as did their Pokémon. High above, in the closest balcony, a single figure sat, staring at Kate, smiling behind his cloak. Back in the managers' box, Keith Dazzle, a young man with red spiky hair and an old friend of both of the new managers, and his Buizel stared in shock from their seats.

Keith's eyes widened. "Can it be?" he asked his partner. "Can it be Kate?" Buizel caught sight of Pachirisu peeking from behind the curtain.

"Bui bui!" was the reply. Keith raised his opera glasses to look at her again in wonder as he recalled the last time he had seen her, when she and Hastings moved away to the opera house where the old man worked. He realized, on reflection, it must have been this very same one.

"What a change," he muttered, remembering Kate as a young girl with dirty, skinned knees from numerous tree climbs, messily tied Spoink tails, and an eager, bright smile. Well, that one hadn't changed. "She's really changed from the young girl she once was…"

"Bui…" Buizel agreed, remembering the young, bouncing Pachirisu he had often teased and enjoyed numerous hours of play.

Keith and Buizel shared a look before the two quickly got up and headed from their box.

"Long ago…" Keith muttered. "It seems so long ago, how young and innocent the two of us were…She may not remember me, but I remember her!"

"Buizel!" Buizel agreed.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Still on stage, her song almost done, Kate took in a final deep breath to finish off strong.

"_Flowers fade, the fruit of summer fade_

_They have season, so do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes you will think_

_Of…_

_Me!"_

After the music stopped, Kate gasped after her final, long note as the crowd leaped to its feet, applauding wildly as the Pokémon shouted and pounded the floor. Flowers and confetti rained down, and a single red rose, tied in black ribbon, landed at Kate's feet. She looked at it with surprise, but smiled and curtsied for the audience.

"Pachi!" Pachirisu cried, running onstage to leap into Kate's arms. The audience cooed and applauded more as Kate smiled and bowed again. She gave a glance backstage, to see her best friend Rhythmi and Erma clapping like crazy, as Eevee waved her tail happily and Purugly nodded respectfully. She left the stage as it went dark and the music changed, the next scene approaching.

**Author's Note:**

**And so, Kate takes the center stage and wows the crowd, including Keith, a man who recalls her. But who was that one rose from? And what will happen next? To be continued…**

"Now, feel free to continue your practice," Lamont said as the performers took up their places once again. The figure above sighed and let his eyes be filled by dancing people, a single girl never falling from his gaze.


	2. An Old Flame's Return

**The Opera of the Nightmare Pokémon**

**Hiya, folks! Okay, chapter 2 is up. While reading this Fanfiction, try listening to the songs in each chapter so you can understand it better. Plus, the music is just beautiful! Thanks to anyone's who read this, especially to PokemonandPJO. I don't own either Pokémon (if I did, I'd make a Ghost-type Eevee evolution) nor Phantom of the Opera.**

**Note about singing:**

**A man singing**

_A girl singing_

_**A duet or with numerous others**_

Talking

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Rhythmi and Eevee glanced around the crowded backstage, searching for their friends. They were nowhere to be seen as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"_Kate where on earth are you?" _Rhythmi questioned, passing couples kissing or smoking.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate knelt before a picture of an old man with wild white hair, a violin tucked under his arm, the words _Hastings _written below. Kate lit a small candle and prayed to Arceus for her beloved godfather. Pachirisu stood beside her, head bowed in memory. A stained glass window of Arceus with his seventeen plates surrounding him stood in the wall, letting soft muted light filter through to land on Kate and Pachirisu.

"**Brava, brava, bravissima,"**a haunting voice sounded in her head. Surprised she glanced around, but she was alone. With a knowing smile, she bowed her head again, thanking Arceus for such a wonderful show and teacher.

"Kate~" A voice called. "Kate!"

Kate raised her head, surprised, as Rhythmi and her Eevee ran inside the room that severed as a small chapel inside the theatre.

"Kate where have you been hiding? You were fantastic!" her blonde friend beamed as Kate smiled and rose up, Pachirisu and Eevee talking excitedly. "I wish I knew your secret. Who is this great tutor of yours?"

Kate smiled and glanced around, checking for anyone who might listen in. "Rhythmi, when Hastings brought me here for the first time when I was seven, I heard the sound of an organ playing in an empty theatre and sometimes I can still hear it. And when I first came here alone to light godfather's candle, I heard a voice inside my head…And my dreams are always filled with him, walking, talking, and singing with me…"

Rhythmi titled her head in confusion while Eevee gave Pachirisu a look. Pachirisu shrugged, she could not hear the heavenly voice that spoke to her mistress. Kate smiled as she remembered the first time she had come here after Hasting's death, hearing that voice when she was ten. Then she remembered lying in bed, dreaming a soft dream when his voice filtered through.

"You see…Before Hastings died, he told me," Kate said, closing her eyes, recalling the memory of her godfather, sick and dying on his bed, telling her of many things as a tear traced down her cheek, "He told me that if he died, I would be protected by a angel. An Angel of Music."

Rhythmi sighed while Eevee shook her head.

"Kate…Do you really believe…Do you really believe that your godfather's ghost is coaching you?"

"Who else could it be, Rhythmi?" Kate asked, tilting her head upwards as Pachirisu smiled. "He once spoke of an angel; I used to dream he would appear. Now, whenever I sing, I can fell his presence, like he's watching me preform. And I know he's here. Here in this room, he calls out to me softly…Somewhere hiding away…"

Rhythmi snorted as Kate looked at the painting once more.

"Somehow, I always know he's with me," she explained. "He, the unseen genius."

"Kate," Rhythmi said, shaking her head as they left the room, "You must have just been dreaming. Stories like that can't really happen. It's not like you to think such thoughts."

Kate let go off her hand and laughed as she began to twirl. Pachirisu danced along as Kate began to sing.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant me your glory."_

"Who is this angel?" Rhythmi questioned to Pachirisu. The squirrel Pokémon shrugged, it was hard to describe him when she had never really seen him. Kate laughed happily and grasped Rhythmi's hand and led her down the corridor. Rhythmi couldn't help but smile as she danced and sang along with Kate. Eevee giggled and bounded after them.

"_**Angel of Music, hid no longer, secret and strange spirit!"**_

Kate didn't feel the cold flowing through her body, but Rhythmi felt the freeze in her friend's hand and paused, surprised.

"_He's with me, even now," _Kate sang aloud.

"Your hands are cold," Rhythmi gasped, feeling them again. Was there a draft?

"_All around me."_

"Kate, your face is white," Rhythmi whispered, looking at her friend's pale face with fear and worry. Kate stopped singing and raised her hand to her cheek. She shuddered at the cold touch.

"It…it frightens me," she whispered back. Pachirisu chattered nervously, this wasn't the first time this had happened, but she was still concerned.

"Don't be frightened," Rhythmi told her comfortingly.

Kate smiled, reassured, as her face gained its color back. Now laughing merrily again, the two friends headed back to their dressing rooms, as they were still in their costumes.

"Rhythmi!" Erma shouted. "Your form was mostly good, but you nearly tripped during the 3rd sonata. The others are practicing too, go ahead and join them."

Rhythmi nodded and left with Eevee, leaving Kate with Erma. The old woman smiled and accompanied Kate to her dressing room, Purugly walking with Pachirisu.

"Your teacher is very good," she noted as Kate pulled the door open and gasped. The table was overflowing with blooms and roses, and placed in the prime spot was a crystal vase. Inside of it, was a single, ruby red rose with a black ribbon tied around its stem. It was identical to the rose that had landed at her feet earlier.

"He's very proud of you," Erma explained as Kate lifted the rose out of the vase and studied it. Erma smiled and left the room, her cane thumping a bit with Purugly, while Kate fiddled with the ribbon.

"Pachi~" Pachirisu cheered as Kate sat down on the windowsill, still examining the bloom, a smile etched on her face.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Hey Keith!" Crawford called as the red haired man hurried past him and Isaac, who clutched a bouquet for Rhythmi. Keith and his Buizel paused and smiled, glad to see some old friends.

"I think a new star has been born," Isaac stated, nodding down the hall to Kate's dressing room. Even from here, Keith could see a large bouquet of daisies that hung from the door.

"Why don't you congratulate her?" Crawford asked. "We were just heading there ourselves," gesturing to his own bouquet, a second for Luanne.

"Thank you," Keith said as he took it from Crawford, who grinned in understanding, and walked ahead. "I'm sorry, but I would rather have this meeting on my own."

"Bui bui!" Buizel called, a paw full of posies that Kadabra passed him in his arms.

"It appears they have met before," Crawford told Isaac, who nodded. "Now…Why don't you go ahead and give those to Rhythmi?" he said in a teasing way.

Isaac mumbled something like, "Never telling you anything again…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith stepped into Kate's room, finding her sitting on the windowsill, still holding her bloom.

"Hey Katie-Kate," he said, closing the door behind him.

Kate's head snapped up to look at him and smiled.

"I thought I told you never to call me that," she said with a grin, rising from her seat. Buizel stepped forward and thrust a bunch of posies at Pachirisu, who giggled in pleasure.

"Katie-Kate held two Electric Pokémon in her. She then got a lot of shock and sparky were her locks," Keith teased, holding his blossoms out to her. Kate pouted, but accepted the flowers, her first rose still in her hands.

"I don't want to be reminded of that," Kate said. "And I was very young!"

Keith smiled before placing an arm around her shoulders. "Remember that story your godfather used to tell us?"

"The one about how the world was created?" Kate asked.

"And about the wars that raged on underneath the ground?" Keith replied.

"With the spirits of the north gliding across the starlit sky guiding people in their dreams with Cresselia at their side?" Kate asked as they settled down on the windowsill. The two smiled as they recalled their childhood.

"So…Buizel hasn't evolved?" Kate asked as she spotted him.

"I think he made a promise to someone he wouldn't," Keith answered while Buizel smiled and winked at Pachirisu. Kate beamed at Keith and embraced him. "You sang like an angel," he told her as he eased out of the hug.

"Godfather once said," Kate said, fiddling Pachirisu's ears, "That when I become an orphaned child without guardian, he would send the Angel of Music to me. Hastings' dead, Keith. And I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

"No doubt you have," Keith told her as he stood up and held a hand out to her. "And now, I'm taking you out for dinner."

Kate's smile faded slightly and she glanced out the window. "I can't Keith. The Angel is very strict concerning training."

"Well, I shan't keep you up late," Keith told her as he stood at the door before exiting with Buizel.

"Keith," Kate said shaking her head. Still so headstrong…

"You should get changed," he said to her with a smile. "I'm going to hire a carriage. You have two minutes, Katie-Kate."

"Keith!" Kate shouted as he left with a grin plastered on his face. "Don't call me Katie-Kate!"

As soon as he left, Kate stood up and went to her closet with Pachirisu following. She did need to change and she was starving…And, it wouldn't be so bad catching up with Keith, too. The Spirit would understand, she hoped.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Outside of Kate's room, a black hand, with three claw-like appendages, placed a key into the lock before giving it a twist. The key withdrew and it was tucked into the figure's cloak before he disappeared into the shadows. Erma and her Purugly watched from around a corner, frowning, before they too walked away.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Kate has revealed that her teacher is a mysterious Angel of Music and has received another rose from him. Keith, an old friend, has come back and is offering to take her out to dinner. As she changes, a figure locks the door to her dressing room before leaving with Erma and Purugly watching. Who is the figure? What will happen next? To be continued…**


	3. An Angel Revealed

**The Opera of the Nightmare Pokémon**

**Okay folks, another chapter to those who have been reading this. And if anyone has seen the 2004 movie, they know what scene is up next! The, hopefully, much awaited "Phantom of the Opera" and "Music of the Night." Remember though, I don't own Pokémon, this opera, or any of the music. Only the minor plot changes I've done and edits to the lyrics to make them fit. Enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

All the lights in the Almia Opera House dimmed before going out, one at a time. Slowly, the Opera was filled with darkness, not a speck of light showing. Kate stood before her mirror, brushing her hair. She had exchanged her costume for a sapphire blue dress that sparkled in certain spots with a pair of white stockings on, her shoes waiting near the door. Pachirisu had a white bow tied around her tail and was sitting impatiently on Kate's shoulder, counting down the time until Keith and Buizel returned. Kate had just tied the sash of her dress when a wave of cold air swept through the room from under the door. The candles flickered before they sputtered out, the room suddenly plunging into darkness.

"Pachi?" Pachirisu asked as Kate glanced towards the door, hearing a muffled voice. She crept towards it and pressed her ear against it.

"**Insolent boy!"** a voice thundered. **"This slave of fashion, basking in your glory!"**

"Pachirisu!" the Electric-type shouted, hopping into Kate's comforting arms, terrified of the loud voice.

"**Ignorant fool!"** the voice boomed. **"This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"**

Kate extended her hand and placed it onto Pachirisu's shaking forehead, patting her head comforting. She turned her head to the ceiling, recognizing the voice, despite the tone she had never heard from it before. She began to sing sweetly.

"_Angel, I hear you, speak I listen_

_Stay by my side, guide me_

_Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me_

_Enter at last, master."_

Pachirisu smiled and relaxed as Kate sung. The voice from outside, the tone calm and gentle now, began to sing to Kate in return.

"**Flattering child, you shall know me**

**See why in shadow I hide**

**Look at your face in the mirror**

**I am there inside."**

Kate turned to the mirror on the wall; Pachirisu snuggled in Kate's arms. She smiled at what she saw. A tall figure, shrouded in a black cape, stood within the frame of the mirror. The black cape with a red inside covered his entire body, but somehow, his pale blue eyes, twinkling like stars, stared out to see Kate. Pachirisu smiled as well, knowing who it was.

"_Angel of music, guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory_

_Angel of Music, hide no longer_

_Come to me strange spirit."_

Kate stepped forward, a smile gracing her features as she walked to the mirror and the figure, her reflection there was well and she would have been curious about it had the timing been different. He gave a soft sigh as she drew nearer and he began to croon to her.

"**I am your Angel of Music**

…**Come to me, Angel of Music."**

A knock sounded at Kate's door, then the doorknob began to rattle, but neither she nor Pachirisu took any notice of the noise, nor of the voice that soon followed.

"Whose voice is that?" Keith shouted. "Who is that in there?!"

The Spirit continued to stare at Kate, ignoring the voice as he continued to whisper.

"**I am your Angel of Music**

**Come to me…Angel of Music."**

"Kate!" Keith shouted, pounding on the door furiously. He didn't understand why a male's voice was coming from her room, but it couldn't be good. "Kate!"

"Bui-bui-zel!" Buizel shouted, letting loose a Water Gun in hopes of making the door open, but failed.

Kate and Pachirisu seemed as though hypnotized by the Spirit's clam, soothing voice. Kate stepped into the mirror and took the Spirit's offered hand. She did not seem to mind that his only fingers were three appendages shaped like claws. He gently spun her around before leading her down a corridor, candles, held by hands that rose up as the two past, illuminated the way. The Spirit kept glancing back at Kate, his pale blue eyes gazing at her with affection and wonder. Kate opened her mouth to sing, still in a daze.

"_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name_

_And do I dream again? For now I find_

_The Ghost of the Opera is there,_

_Inside my mind."_

The Spirit led Kate down a set of spiral stairs, her left hand in his right as his other hand held aloft a torch to guide them. Pachirisu sat on Kate's shoulder, clinging to her mistress's neck. The Spirit looked to Kate and started to sing. At one point, Kate turned her head back if only for a moment.

"**Sing once again with me**

**Our strange duet**

**My power over you grows stronger yet**

**And though you turn from me, to glance behind**

**The Ghost of the Opera is there**

**Inside your mind."**

The stairs led them down into a cavern with a towering ceiling, a dark blue lake glistening before them with mist rising up. A boat waited for the pair and Pokémon. The Spirit assisted her, setting her inside the boat before picking up a staff topped with a Giratina figure. Kate sat down on a bench and Pachirisu climbed down to sit on her lap. Kate twisted her torso back to gaze at the Spirit as he pushed them away from the shore.

"_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the cloak you wear_

**It's me they hear**

_Your/_**My **_**spirit and **__my/_**your **_**voice **_

_**In one combined**_

_**The Ghost of the Opera is there**_

_**Inside **__my/_**your **_**mind."**_

The Spirit pushed them all across the lake, using the staff to move the boat through the water, while Kate and Pachirisu gazed around at the passing, floating candles.

"_He's there, the Ghost of the Opera."_

Kate then started to sing, inspired by all that had happened, the harmonic melody echoing around the cavern as the Spirit guided the boat forward.

He sighed as he as he heard her sing a song without words and commanded, **"Sing my Angel of Music." **

The candles held by candelabras rose upwards and lit up as soon as the reach the surface. Kate continued to sing, increasing her volume and tone at each command from the Spirit.

"**Sing my angel,"** he breathed as he watched the brunette tilt her head upwards, her song escaping her lips.

Pachirisu relaxed in Kate's lap as the girl took in a quick, yet deep breath, before continuing her operatic as it became more extravagant with each moment.

"**Sing for me!"** The Spirit cried as the song swelled. Sets of black curtains pulled away and an iron gate drew up to allow them to pass while Kate clutched at her heart as she sung louder and even more beautiful, the words swirling through the air.

"**Sing my angel!"**

Kate's voice yet another octave, her eyes closed in concentration.

"**SING FOR ME!"**

Kate's last note, the loudest and most heavenly yet, echoed in the cavern as they softy hit a bank and the Spirit rose, exiting the boat, placing the staff to the side. Kate took deep breaths, exhausted by her song, as she gazed around with Pachirisu. In the middle of this open aired chamber, a large organ dominated the middle area, candles in candelabras everywhere, and there were three mirrors, two of which were covered by tarps. The Spirit turned back to Kate, his blue eyes locked to her own.

"**I have brought you**

**To the seat of sweet music's throne**

**To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music**

**You have come here for one purpose and one alone**

**Since the moment I've first heard you sing**

**I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing**

**For my music, my music."**

Kate stared at him, her deep blue eyes wide as Pachirisu climbed back to her shoulder. The Spirit walked forward to Kate, bent down, and held out his hand to her, offering to help her out of the boat. Kate accepted his hand and he helped her rise as he continued to sing again to her.

"**Night time sharpens**

**Heightens each sensation**

**Darkness stirs and wakes imagination**

**Silently the senses, abandon their defenses."**

The Spirit led Kate out of the boat, her eyes never leaving his pale blue eyes that pierced from out of his dark cloak. His face never turned away from her's as he led her forwards.

"**Slowly, gently**

**Night unfurls its splendor**

**Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender**

**Turn away your face from the garish light of day," **he sang as Kate turned her head backward before his hand reached out and moved it back to face him.

"**Turn your thoughts away from cold**

**Unfeeling light and**

**Listen to the music of the night."**

The Spirit led her up the steps to the organ. Kate's eyes widened and she gasped as she spotted the display that rested on the nearby desk. It was a miniature model of the Almia Opera House, a small figurine of herself singing to a full audience with the chandelier hanging above it all. There was even a small Box 5 with a figure, covered in a black cape, with only his blue eyes showing, staring intently at the Kate figurine. Pachirisu stared in wonder at all the perfect details that the Spirit had done, everything from the stage curtain to crown molding in the woodwork, even a tiny figure of herself peeking around the curtains. Kate smiled and felt the Spirit's hand gently rest across her eyes. She did not flinch at his touch and Pachirisu, after a nod from the Spirit, covered her eyes with her paws. He smiled behind his cloak

"**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams**

**Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before**

**Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar…**

**And you'll live as you've never lived before."**

The Spirit removed his hands, Kate's eyes remained closed as she stood there, intently listening to the Spirit's voice. He was about to move away, to his organ, before pausing briefly as he stretched out a hand to stoke Kate's cheek, singing to her before he walked away.

"**Softly, deftly, music shall caress you**

**Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you**

**Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind**

**In this darkness that you know**

**You cannot fight**

**The darkness of the music of the night."**

Kate opened her eyes, her cheeks flushed from the Spirit's gentle touch, to see him at the organ. Pachirisu lowered her paws from her eyes to look too. He gestured her to come forward and she complied, stopping at the organ. He sang as he circled the organ slowly, like an Arcanine circling its prey.

"**Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world**

**Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before**

**Let you soul take where you long to be!"**

He was now in front of her, his blue eyes staring into her innocent face that gazed up at him.

"**Only then, can you belong to me,"** he whispered as he raised his hand again, caressing her face.

Kate's eyes closed at his gentle touch for a moment while Pachirisu climbed down from her spot on Kate's shoulder to watch in curiosity. The Spirit twirled Kate around, wrapping his hands around her waist, the cloak pushing up to reveal black arms or at least long, ragged sleeves. He gently started to caress Kate's stomach and she blushed, closing her eyes as her feelings swam around in her heart from his touch, so soft and gentle. It seemed to melt her as she felt the room float around her and she breathed in heavily as his hand slipped to rub over her hip and thigh. The Spirit pressed his cloaked face down into her hair and nuzzled her head, breathing in her scent.

"**Floating," **he whispered into Kate's ear, one of his hands now stroking her face again, **"Falling, sweet intoxication."**

His hand reached out and took hers, before moving it to his face, still hidden behind his cloak. Kate twisted her face up to stare at him as he let her roam her hand about, grazing the surface of his face. Kate was confused as she didn't understand why he wore the cloak in the first place; she could feel no deformity underneath it. Her hand was careful, not trying to flip the hood, as she ran it over his face. No scars, no burns, nothing.

"**Touch me," **he continued to croon to Kate, **"trust me, savor each sensation."**

He reluctantly moved her hand away as she turned and continued to look at him.

_Why does he hide his face behind his cloak? _Kate thought as the Spirit stroked her hand. _I see no need for it…_

The Spirit began to sing again, pulling Kate back under his spell as he released one of his hands from her own.

"**Let the dream begin**

**Let your darker side give in**

**To the power of the music that I write**

**The power of the music of the night."**

He led her away from the organ, towards one of the covered mirrors. Carefully, he removed the thick cloth and let it drop to the floor, his eyes never leaving Kate's face, searching her expression.

Her smiled faded as she stared in wonder, her mouth opening in shock, at what stood inside the mirror. A wax replica of herself, perfect in every detail, stared into her eyes. It wore an exquisite white dress, with a full train, a narrowed waist, and lacey-looking short sleeves; a wedding dress. From a circle of pink and white flowers spun together, a white veil sat on the manikin's head, covering the face. Kate then realized that the glass must have also been highly reflective in some parts, as her own surprised face, slightly distorted, appeared where the manikin's head once was. To her, it was like staring into a reflection where only her head moved. The Spirit appeared as well, his arms still wrapped around her waist, the only other part where an image of them of reflected across the white fabric underneath.

Kate felt dizzy and was ready to collapse as she glanced up at him, but before she could ask, he led her away from the mirror and the manikin. Kate stumbled slightly and blinked her eyes. Combined with the feelings of unease and dizziness, she suddenly felt exhausted, as though she could barely keep her eyes open at all as the trials of the day swept over her.

"I feel so tired," she whispered softly, weary of everything that had occurred.

"Sleep," the Spirit commanded her, as she leaned into his side.

Kate needed no more encouragement, her eyes closed as she fell into the Spirit's waiting arms. He bent down and scooped up her legs before he carried her, bridal style, across the stone floor. Pachirisu wandered after him. He walked to the wall, where an opening existed, revealing a room. He gently placed Kate on a circular bed with ruby red sheets, too big for one person. He set her head onto the pillow before drawing a blanket over her. Pachirisu tugged softly at the hem of his cloak. He glanced down and saw her yawn furiously. He smiled behind his cloak again. He bent over and scooped her up, placing her in the crook of Kate's arms.

"Pachi…" she mumbled before she curled up and fell fast asleep.

The Spirit patted Pachirisu's head, careful not to disturb her, before kneeling down to Kate's eye level. He reached out his clawed hand again; stroking her cheek once more, running a claw through her hair, and whispered something into her ear.

"**You alone can make my song take flight**

**Help me make the music of the night."**

The Spirit stood up and stepped away. She looked so calm in her sleep, an angel lying in a field of red, and he was sorely tempted to join her. But he didn't want to upset her, even if she was asleep. Besides, to bed with a woman who you were not married to was frowned upon, despite how much you loved her. Instead, he pulled a tassel that caused black curtains to circle around the sleeping girl's form, Pachirisu curled up in her arms still. He watched, his heart tugging, as Kate pulled her Pokémon closer and the Electric-type snuggled closer, pressing her cheek to Kate's neck.

He sighed with longing before turning away, returning to place the cloth over the manikin's mirror. He needed to make a few adjustments, but for now, the organ called for him to play to the sleeping Kate, a new piece already forming in his mind as he sat down and placed some sheet music besides him. A song…About love.

**And so, Kate has finally come face-to-face with her teacher, who takes her underground and shows her the world below, singing to her and showing his affection for her. He reveals a wedding dress to her and when she passes out, he places her in his bed. Has Kate met yet another lover from afar? But what does he have to hide behind his cloak? To be continued…**


	4. The Nightmare

**The Opera of the Nightmare Pokémon**

**Hello again, fellow readers. It's so addicting to write these things! Anywhos…I don't own Pokémon or Phantom of the Opera, only the characters' personalities and the minor changes I've made. Also, I highly encourage everyone to listen to the music of the various songs throughout this fanfic. I'll make a note at the end which songs have been done, on order, in case if there are any takers. Enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Rhythmi turned her keys to Kate's dressing room and peaked inside. Eevee gazed around with her too, only to find that the girl was still gone. Eevee walked in, trying to sniff out Pachirisu's scent. Kate had not returned to the dormitories and Rhythmi had started to worry and fear for her. She stepped inside, checking everywhere for her friend.

"Kate?" she called out in a whisper.

"Eve!" Eevee called as she nudged the mirror. Rhythmi turned to find light slipping out from underneath it and stepped towards it. She felt a small gap and pulled the mirror to the side, a secret passage opening up in front of her. She and Eevee shared a look before determined faces appeared and they stepped through. As she passed, Rhythmi noticed that the back of the mirror was a one-way screen, allowing the person in the passageway to see into the room, but not the other way around. She continued down the passageway, passing cobwebs, Eevee besides her, searching for their friends. She let out a squeal as a Rattata raced past her.

_Kate, where are you? _She thought, rubbing her arms for warmth.

She let out a gasp as a hand grabbed her shoulder, Eevee letting out a wail as she was lifted upwards. Rhythmi glanced back, terrified, before coming relieved as she only saw her grandmother, Erma, scolding her and leading her back up to Kate's dressing room. Eevee was annoyed as she was carried by Purugly, who trotted after her mistress.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"GYAH!" Kapalan roared, causing the gathered cast sitting in the audience shriek and giggle as the held their traditional ghost stories.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried, copying his master.

"He wears a cloak made of shadows, to hide his disfigured form," Kapalan said a sinister expression on his face. "Some say that he is like the watchdog of the theatre, others say he is the monster that lurks amongst the shadows, but all can agree, he is neither man nor any known Pokémon anyone can name. Which is why…You must always be on your guard…"

Pikachu stepped forward, a menacing look on his face as he scared the timid Pokémon in their mistress' laps. Even a few of the male Pokémon were terrified, only Clair and her Bidoof rolled their eyes. Rhythmi walked in, Eevee besides her. The Normal-type's tail slapped Pikachu as she passed. He rubbed his head softly, grumbling under his breath, as all the other Pokémon giggled.

"Otherwise," Kapalan continued. "Your worst nightmares shall come true, instead of your dreams…And look! There he is!"

Everyone screamed as a large figure seemed to make its way from behind the curtains.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu roared, running forward.

"Purr…UGLY!" Purugly shouted, slamming an Iron Tail into Pikachu's face. He landed at his master's feet, embarrassed as Erma tapped her cane on the floor, impatient. She walked to Kapalan.

"Those who speak of what they know, find too late that discreet silence is wise."

Kapalan rolled his eyes and she thrust her cane in his face, her eyes narrowed.

"Kapalan Koakia! Hold your tongue!" Erma shouted, knocking her cane at the side of his head, much to everyone's surprise.

"Keep your hand at the level of your eye!" she hissed, lowering his hand to the level of his eyes, as her own narrowed.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Far beneath the stage, the Spirit was in a furious mood of concentration, playing the organ with passion, briefly pausing now and again to write the music down. His playing was what caused Kate to stir as she drew Pachirisu closer. A music box's tinkling melody sounded as Kate blinked slightly, the music keeping her calm and docile in a half-dream state. She found herself in an unfamiliar bed, black curtains drawn around her and her Pokémon. Pachirisu yawned and opened her eyes from Kate's arms, still snuggled in deep. Kate smiled and pattered her Pokémon's head. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed before rising up. She moved a curtain out of the way to discover a wooden music box sitting on a small table. An Aipom, smaller than her thumb, rode on the pack of an Altaria, two cymbals in its grasp. As the cymbals clashed together, the Altaria took a dive while the Aipom was launched upwards before landing on its back again, an unseen wire connecting the wooden figurine to the larger one.

Kate swayed her head to the music when she noticed the words carved into the box: _Hastings_. Her heart shuddered as she looked at the music box in a new light. This was one of the many creations of her godfather, inventor extraordinaire. She smiled and she began to recall the night before.

"_I remember there was mist swirling upon a vast underground lake,"_ she said in a dreaming voice as she left the room. Her eyes took in the large lake in front of her, the boat still docked at the shore. _"There were candles floating all around. And on the lake there was a boat…"_

"Pachirisu!" the electric-type cried, pointing to the figure at the organ.

Kat turned to him and continued, seeing him as well. "_And in the boat there was a man…"_

The Spirit looked up from his organ, where he had been writing down a few notes, as he heard Kate's voice. They stared at each other for a bit before he turned around and set his pen down, slightly embarrassed. Kate walked forward, her uncovered feet not making a sound on the stone flooring. She sat next to him on the bench, staring at him.

"_Who is the shape hiding in the shadows?" _Kate wondered aloud. _"Who is the man in the cloak?"_

The Spirit gave her no reply, merely gazing forward at his instrument, his hands poised to play again. She raised her hand and slipped it under the Spirit's cloak. He let her explore about again, caught up in her tend touch while his eyes closed in pleasure, when suddenly, Kate flipped the hood up before drawing back and letting out a scream of terror as the cloak fell down to the ground. For no man sat beside her, but a Pokémon, born from nightmares.

A white flume of hair was on top of his head, flickering like fire, his body black with only a red spikey collar around his neck. His six fingers suddenly pounded down on the keys, a horrible sound echoing everywhere as his eyes, blazing with fury, burned a hole into Kate.

"**Damn you!"** Darkrai cried as he shoved her aside. **"You little prying Purrloin! You little Sneasle!"**

Kate fell to the ground, the breath knocked out of her, and a sheet of music covered her eyes as Darkrai leaped up and ripped a tarp off of a mirror and glared at himself in loathing before moving away, his hand pressed against his face. Pachirisu leaped into Kate's arm, attempting to comfort her shivering mistress.

"**Is this what you wanted to see?!"** he thundered. **"Curse you, you little lying Delcatty! You little poisoning Seviper! Now you cannot ever be free! Damn you…Curse you…"**

His voice stopped as he began to breath heavily, worn out from his screeching fit and guilt swept over him. He moved towards a mirror and removed the tarp.

Kate removed the sheet of music and set it on the bench as Pachirisu clutched her in terror. Darkrai turned his head towards Kate, his pale eyes staring at her through the shadow he hid in. She sat frozen from her spot.

"**Stranger than a nightmare,"** he said, sadness and grief in his voice, **"Can you ever dare to look or bear to think of me? This loathsome monster who burns in hell and Giratina's realm, but secretly yearns for heaven…secretly, secretly…Oh Kate…"** he whispered as he gazed at the manikin behind the glass, dressed in its wedding gown, as he covered his eyes with his hands.

Kate's eyes, once fearful, leaked tears of pity as Pachirisu cuddled her for comfort. Darkrai began to talk after taking a few calming breaths, his face turned to her again.

"**Fear can turn to love; you'll learn to see the man behind the fiend. This terrifying nightmare, this horrifying dream, that has come true, but secretly dreams of beauty…dreams of…Kate…"**

Kate and Pachirisu looked at each other, pity rising inside of them for Darkrai. Kate rose and picked up the discarded cloak and shielded her eyes in respect for him as she stepped forward. Pachirisu covered her eyes as well. Kate held out his cloak and gave a gasp when she felt his cold hands briefly graze her fingers, no longer did they fill her with pleasure as they had last night…No they filled her with fear. She felt him place his hand upon her shoulder after he replaced his cloak and he lowered her hand from her eyes, his blue eyes locked with her own. Tears continued to drip down her face as she mumbled her apology. His eyes, once she had seen twinkling happily and, shortly before, blazing with fury, were cold and emotionless, just like his voice as he led her back to the boat, an arm around her waist and a hand on her shoulder.

"Come, we must return. Those two fools running my theatre must be missing you."

Pachirisu watched them leave when she glanced at the sheet music, spotting its title. _Don Juan Triumphant, Kate's Sonata, _it read. She blinked when she heard Kate call out, "Pachirisu? Where are you?" She then hurried forward, risking a glance back at the music, curious as to why he was writing a song for Kate. And who was this Don Juan?

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Back onstage, Kapalan was sweeping the floor, only one there save for his Pikachu. He sighed as he took a rest, stretching his arms out. He turned around to pick up his broom and froze as a trapdoor opened a few feet away. A long, thin, black leg, resembling a stilt stepped out before the figure appeared, a cloak draped around its form. He paid no attention to the gasping Kapalan as he turned around and assisted someone. He wrapped his cloak around the person, snapped his head back to Kapalan for a moment, long enough for Kapalan to shake as the pale blue eyes bore into him like holes. The figure then walked away, neither Kapalan nor Pikachu knew who the figure had assisted.

Kapalan fell to his knees and muttered a prayer to Arceus as did Pikachu. He was thanking him for the mercy he was shown when Claire appeared by him.

"What's wrong with you?" she questioned as Bidoof looked at Pikachu strangely. Kaplan embraced his wife quickly, surprising her while Pikachu kissed Bidoof. Her question disappeared as they stood like that for a while as Darkrai reached Kate's dressing room and deposited her there before fading into the shadows.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**And so it is revealed that the Spirit is actually a Darkrai, a Pokémon of nightmares that causes all to draw away in fear. And yet…And yet he fell in love with Kate, who shows compassion to him, despite his fury she awoke at first. Now back in the Opera, what will occur to Kate next? Will Darkrai return for her? To be continued…**

**Author's note: Yeah…The cursing part was kind of hard. But here are my reasonings: A Purloin is known for being devious and curious. Snealses are sneaky and cunning, tricking their enemies. The term "Delilah" not only refers to a temptress sometimes, but also to an oath-breaker so I put a Delcatty since their rather pretty Pokémon but easily fooled. And Seviper…'Cause it rhythms and, need I say it, it's a poisonous snake. Darkrai is basically calling Kate a tricking temptress who broke an unspoken oath of not removing his mask. And yet he still loves her, despite it all. Whether or not she loves him back remains to be unseen. Also, that scene with Kaplan and Clair, purely imagination and a hint about what is to come.**

**Music:**

**Think of Me**

**Angel of Music/Little Lotte**

**Phantom of the Opera**

**Music of the Night**

**I Remember/Stranger than you Dreamt It**


	5. Notes from NP

**The Opera of the Nightmare Pokemon**

**Hi folks. Sorry this took so long, but I'm currently missing my flashdrive, which would explain why this took a while. So anyways…Here's the chapter!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Crawford sat at his desk with Budew as he read the newspaper again.

"Mystery of Soprano's Flight," he read aloud for Budew before he sighed. "First Lavana walks out, now Kate and her Pachirisu disappear! What a business…And yet, despite all these rumors, the show is sold out tonight! Everyone must think this is some sort of tactic to bring in the crowds…" he trailed off.

"Crawford," Isaac said, entering the office with Leafeon at his side, "I received another letter, with the same seal as the one from yesterday."

"Ah, you got one too?" Crawford asked as he pulled out his own while Isaac held out his envelope. "What's yours say?"

"Dear Isaac,

I must say that Kate was in one word sublime

I was hardly upset when Lavana left

And on that note, should you decide to cast her again, I can promise you a dreadful nightmare should Lavana take the stage again."

"And yours?" Isaac asked while Crawford grimaced.

"Dear Crawford

Just a brief reminder, my salary has not been due. Send it care of the Nightmare by return of post.

N.T.P.

It is better if my orders are obeyed or young Luanne will suffer a dreadful nightmare."

"He's threatening Luanne now too!" Crawford shouted as he slammed a fist on the table.

"Who would even send these letters?" Isaac asked as he stowed his back in his pocket, relieved that whoever had sent his had not mentioned Rhythmi. The two left the office to pace around.

"There both signed N.P." Crawford said.

"Nightmare Pokémon!" they both cried.

"Where is she?" Keith shouted as he entered the theatre lobby, where both managers were walking through, Buizel snarling angrily.

"Who?" Crawford asked confused.

"Miss Hitomi, where is she?" Keith said again.

"I'm afraid we don't know," Isaac said while Leafeon shrugged.

Keith grimaced and withdrew something from his pocket. "I want an answer. I take it that you sent me this note," he said, removing a white envelope with a red wax Giratina seal.

"Of course not!" Crawford shouted, bring his own out.

"The two of us have both received similar letters, monsieur," Isaac said.

"She's not with you then?" Keith questioned.

"Of course not!" Crawford said.

"We're all in the dark," Isaac explained.

"Isn't this the letter you wrote?" Keith asked, handing the letter to Isaac.

"And what is it we're meant to have wrote?" Crawford asked.

"Budew," the Grass-type muttered, nudging his master.

"Written," Crawford added quickly, understanding his mistake.

Isaac sighed before he read the letter aloud, much to his growing confusion.

"Do not fear for Miss Hitomi

The Angel of Music has her under his wings.

Make no attempt to see her again."

Quickly, Isaac compared the handwriting to the letter he had received. Not only was the seal the same, so was the writing, both done in red ink and a flowing script. The Nightmare Pokémon must have several aliases.

"If you didn't write it, then who did?" Keith asked with Buizel giving the two Pokémon a questioning look.

His question would go unanswered when Lavana stormed in with her Infernape beside her and Ice trailing after her.

"Where is he?" she shouted angrily as she stomped up the stairs.

"Er…Welcome back," Crawford said.

"Who is it you're looking for?" Isaac asked.

"Your precious patron," she replied, turning to Keith, her expression livid.

"What is it?" he asked wearily, his mind still wrapped up with Kate.

"I have received your letter," she snarled, removing the letter with a Giratina seal. "A letter which I rather resent!"

"Did you send it?" Crawford asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Of course not!" Keith said as Buizel shook his head.

"You didn't send it?" Lavana asked angrily. "You dare to tell me this is not the letter you sent?"

"And what is it that I've meant to have sent?" Keith said, snatching the letter from her and began to read it.

"You days at the Almia Opera House are numbered

Kate Hitomi will be singing in your place tonight.

Should you attempt to take her place, your worst nightmare shall come true."

Isaac and Crawford exchanged a look. Not only was N.P. this so called Angel of Music, he was apparently focused on the young soprano Kate. Why? They had no clue.

"_**Fare too many notes for my taste!**_

_**Most of them about Miss Kate**_

_**All we've heard since we've came**_

_**Is Miss Hitomi's name!"**_

"Miss Hitomi has returned," Madame Erma said from her location at the bottom of the stairs. Rhythmi was by her side as well as Purugly and Eevee.

"I hope she's well," Crawford said.

"Where exactly is she at the moment?" Isaac asked.

"In her room, I thought it best she was alone," Erma explained.

"She needed rest," Rhythmi agreed, with Eevee nodding.

"May I see her?" Keith asked, Buizel nodding eagerly, thinking of Pachirisu.

"No monsieur, she'll see no one. She locked her door after she entered," Erma added.

Keith sighed as did Buizel, confused about everything.

"Will she sing? Will she sing?" Lavana and Ice asked.

"Here," Erma said, removing a letter from her pocket, a red wax Giratina seal on its white paper, "I have a letter."

"Let me see it!" Isaac, Lavana, Ice, and Keith cried to the old woman. She drew back slightly but Crawford came to her rescue.

"I'll read it," he said, taking the letter from her.

"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing exactly how my theatre is to be run. You have ignored my orders…"

As Crawford spoke, his voice began to be replaced with the Nightmare's voice.

"I shall give you one last chance…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Far below in the caverns of the Almia Opera House, Darkrai sat at his desk, a new display in front of him as he read through his letter. The display featured a rather lavish set and had several figurines scattered about. One was of Kate, dressed in trousers and a shirt, and Lavana, in a large white-powdered wig and a fancy dress.

"Kate Hitomi has returned to you, and I'm anxious that her career should progress. In the new production of "Il Muto" you will therefore cast Lavana as the page boy, and put Miss Hitomi as the role of the Countess."

He carefully removed the two figurines heads and swapped them, so that Kate would be in the dress and Lavana in the outfit of the page boy.

"The role Miss Hitomi shall play requires charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word…Ideal."

He nodded to himself as he slid the letter into the envelope. He closed the envelope before pouring a circlet of wax onto the seam. He stamped it with his Giratina seal as his voice continued.

"I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box 5, which shall be kept open for my use. Should these commands be ignored, a series of nightmares beyond your imagination will occur."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I remain, gentlemen," Crawford continued. "Your humble servant, N.P."

Everyone was silent for a moment until Lavana exploded.

"_Kate! _

_**It's all a ploy to help**_

_**Kate!"**_she cried with Ice

"**This is insane," **Crawford said.

"_I know who sent it," _Lavana continued angrily. She tossed her head to glare at Keith. _Kieth Dazzle, her lover."_

"**Indeed," **he replied sarcastically. **"Can you believe it?"**

Lavana swept away and everyone hurried after her, save for Keith who remained where he stood, thinking about this N.P. Who was this mysterious person and why was he so concerned with Kate? Did she have another love interest?

"Lavana,"Crawford begged as they walked down the stairs to stand in the lobby.

"This must be someone's cruel idea of a joke," Isaac said.

"Hah!" Lavana said angrily.

"This changes nothing," Crawford said. "You are always our star," he added.

"And always will be," Isaac agreed.

"This man is mad," Crawford said.

"We don't take orders from him," Isaac added.

"Miss Hitomi will play the Pageboy. The silent role, Lavana shall be playing the lead!" the two declared.

Lavana was not won over so easily though. She opened the doors of the theatre, only to to be greated by a number of men. They swarmed her and she beamed happily.

One man held out a pink rose and asked, "Could you please give this to Miss Hitomi?"

Lavana's face fell and she closed the door in his face. She trembled, once she had been the one with the flowers thrust in her face. Now, she was merely someone that they wanted to deliver the roses. Isaac and Crawford, seeing her distress began to implore her.

"Your public needs you," Crawford said with a smile.

"We need you," Isaac begged.

"Wouldn't you rather turn to your precious Kate?" Lavana hissed.

"No, Senora," the two said, shaking their heads. "The world wants you."

"Those who scorn his word, beware it, the angel sees, the angel knows," Erma said, trying to warn them all.

"Senora please, sing for us," the managers begged.

"This hour shall see, your darkest fears, the angel sees, the angel knows," Erma cried.

Lavana smiled as the two got on their knees to beg. "Fine, I shall sing for you all tonight, but I want you to promise that Kate shall remain in her normal chorus position."

"It's agreed," Crawford said.

"Kate spoke of an angel," Keith said in a hush, realizing something. Everyone else hurried off to prepare for Il Muto.

Soon, Lavana was dressed in her costume and glared triumphantly over to where Kate stood in a pair of pants and a shirt. The young girl, however, paid no attention to the activity around her, simply staring into space and jumping at slight noises. Pachirisu kept her eyes open for anyone stepping from the shadows.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**And so, notes are delivered to several people, most concerning Kate. And no one knows this mysterious correspondence, only that Keith has discovered that this NP and Kate's Angel of the Music are one in the same. Erma tries to warn everyone to listen to the Nightmare Pokémon's demands, but they ignore her. What will occur in tonight's production of Il Muto? To be continued…**


	6. Il Muto

**The Opera of the Nightmare Pokémon**

**Alright folks, I'm doing my best to type, even if my flash drive is MIA, I shall continue forward! So without further ado…I don't own Pokemon or Phantom of the Opera. Let the chapter begin!**

**Man singing**

_Girl singing_

_**Duet or more**_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

That night, Isaac and Crawford nodded to Keith, who sat in Box 5. He had managed to convince them to let him watch the show from there, to keep an eye on the performance and anything else. Maestro Kincaid directed his orchestra as the curtains opened to reveal the set, a lavish bedroom scene. Four actors were on stage, three courtiers and Rhythmi as a maid who fluttered about the stage.

"_They say that this youth has set my lady's heart aflame," _Luanne sang from where she stood in between Sven and Murph.

Backstage, Lavana's assistant set down the prima donna's breath spray before moving away. A trio-clawed hand carefully took it away, swapping it with something a darker shade of pink. Above, Kaplan and his Pikachu shared a look as they watched the exchange.

"**His Lordship would die of shock!" **Murph sang.

"**His Lordship is a laughing stock!"** Sven laughed back.

"_Should he suspect her, should Arceus protect her!" _Luanne said with a mischievous wink.

"_**Shame, shame, shame," **_the three sang, flapping their fans in harmony as Rhythmi danced away. _**"This shameless lady's bound for Giratina! Shame, shame, shame!"**_

Rhythmi wagged her finger as they sang the "shame" part as the curtains in the back drew back. There was a bed with two figures, a fan held up between them. Lavana closed her fan, pretending she and Kate, playing the Pageboy, had just been kissing behind it. Kate's mouth opened sharply to form an O at the sudden loss of the fan. Meanwhile, Kaplan and Pikachu turned around to catch a dark figure go by. They looked at each other and quickly began to follow whoever it was.

"_Serafimo," _Lavana sang to Kate as Kate stood up, a skirt around her waist, _"Your disguise is perfect!"_

A member of the orchestra hit a small mallet against a plank of wood, signaling a knock at the door.

"_Why who can this be?" _Lavana questioned while Rhythmi darted off to open the door.

"**Gentle wife," **Ice sang, in costume as the Count, **"Admit your loving husband."**

As he entered, Rhythmi gave an exaggerated gesture of shock and fear, causing the audience to laugh happily at the humor of it all. High above, the chase continued as Kaplan stalked after the figure, Pikachu bounding across the rafters with him

"**My love," **Ice sang to Lavana while Kate busied herself in cleaning, **"I am called to Oblivia on afffairs of State and leave you with your new maid."**

He smacked Kate's butt as she passed, causing her to give him an enraged look while the audience hooted. Lavana grimaced, as was her role.

"Although, I'd happily take the maid with he," Ice joked, the audience laughing again.

Lavana stepped forward and raised her fan, as though to trade a secret.

"The old fool is leaving."

The audience gasped and oohed to one another while Ice stepped forward once more.

"I suspect that my young bride is untrue to me, he said softly, "So I shall hide over there to observe her."

The audience whispered and tittered happily, giddy with excitement as they watched the pair exchange farewells.

In the rafters, Darkrai watched the same scene was everyone else from his position above the ropes before he disappeared. But Erma, who stood in the wings, caught sight of him immediately.

"_Serafimo away with this pretense!"_ Lavana cried as Kate threw off her skirt to reveal a pair of pants. The courtiers and Rhythmi gasped as she revealed that she was a man while the audience laughed.

"_You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!"_ Once more, Lavana opened her fan and held it out as Kate leaned forward, pretending to kiss.

Ice gave a look of disapproval from his spot where the audience could see him, shaking his cane in his fist. Keith smiled at the display Kate was making. Even though her role was silent, the soprano was making the best of her part.

During the minor applause, Darkrai leaned into a darkened room, gazing out a stained glass window to watch.

"_Poor fool, he makes me laugh," _Lavana sang before she laughed operatically the continued. _"Time I tried to get a better, better half!"_

Darkrai eased a door open to stand in the ring around the ceiling, a few mere feet from the chandelier to get a better view and positioned himself carefully.

"_**Poor foll, he doesn't know," **_the three courtiers sang before laughing operatically like Lavana. _**"If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever, go!"**_

"Did I not instruct," Darkrai boomed, stunning everyone, "That Box 5 was to be kept empty?"

Everyone glanced around, searching for the source of the sound. Pikachu pointed to the ceiling, where a darkened figure stood behind the chandelier, and Kaplan nodded. The pair then hurried off to catch the figure. Numerous members of the cast and crew, not onstage, poked their heads out to search too. Keith twisted his head as did Isaac and Crawford.

"He's here," Rhythmi whispered to the trio of counties beside her. "The Nightmare Pokémon of the Opera."

"It's him," Kate whispered, recognizing the voice and forgetting her part.

"Your part is silent," Lavana hissed, pointing her fan at Kate angrily. "you little Crogunk." She then smiled as the audience was distracted, still looking for the source of the voice, while she waltzed off stage to get her breath spray.

"A Crogunk, Madame?" Darkrai questioned softly, so only he could hear as he smirked behind his cloak. "Perhaps it is you who is the Crogunk." He then ducked through the door, closing it secretly behind him, the entrance gone.

Lavana returned after from backstage and nodded to Kincaid to start back up again, which he did.

"_Serafimo, away with this pretense," _she sang to Kate, drawing her attention back to her and the opera. _"You cannot speak, but kiss me in my-CROAK!"_

Lavana slapped a hand over her mouth as the cast gasped and the audience laughed, the prima donna's voice had cracked. Kincaid tried to quiet the snickering orchestra members while Kaplan ran across the high balcony, Pikachu on his shoulder, searching for the cloaked figure.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, pointing at the hidden door.

"Well done Pikachu," Kaplan said as they entered. "Remind me to give you a Poffin later."

Lavana cleared her throat and swallowed nervously before trying to sing again.

"_Poor fool, he makes me laugh, ah-ha-ha-CROAK!"_

Kate pressed her own hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing as did the courtiers, and all the cast and crew were enjoying Lavana's distress. Lavana gave another croak as they audience laughed harder. The cast joined in the roar as well, unable to conatine themselves any longer. Lavana burst into tears and ran off stage, where she pressed herself against Ice, who gave her a comforting hug, he was the only one not laughing at her misfortune. Isaac and Crawford ran down to the stage from their box. The curtains closed, accidentally leaving Murph onstage before he rushed over to the side.

"Er…Ladies, gentlemen, and Pokémon alike," Crawford said as he and Isaac stepped out. "We apologize for this unfortunate accident. The performance will continued in ten minutes time while the role of the Countess will go to…"

Isaac ducked back under the curtain and grabbed Kate's arm, bringing her out to the stage.

"Miss Kate Hitomi!" Crawford said with a flourish as Kate looked around slightly dazed.

The audience cheered and applauded, happy to see the return of the young soprano, as Isaac led her back through the curtains where Erma led her back to the dressing rooms so she could change her costume.

"In the meantime," Isaac said, aware of the confusion. "We would like to entertain you with the ballet from Act 3."

"What?" Kincaid asked quietly.

"Yes," Crawford mouthed and the maestro quickly flipped the pages in his book as the musicians did the same. Keith warily sat down.

The audience clapped happily as Murph pirouetted back onstage, giving a bow as the managers rushed backstage.

"You're fired," Kincaid whispered to Murph, who shrugged. He got that several times a day from the maestro. He stepped back when a girl crashed into hi as they cast and crew rapidly changed the scene. The audience laughed happily as the girls led out Mareep and Flaffy while everyone rushed about.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate was back in her dressingroom as Erma assisted her into her costume whe Kate froze. A rose lay on her dressing table, a black ribbon tied around the stem. She picked it up, hesitantly.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kaplan sighed from his place in the rafters while he stroked Pikachu on his shoulder. He had lost the figure yet again he paced about unaware of someone's presence. The girls below danced while Darkrai ducked away. Kaplan ran around before he paused to breath. He then turned to find himself staring into the cloaked face of a man, his pale blue eyes flickering like fire. Kaplan gasped and ran in the opposite direction, he was the one being chased now.

Below, the dancers continued their routine, Clair, Kaplan's wife, among them as she twirled about.

Kaplan froze when he found that Darkrai, still nameless to him, was across from him. Pikachu growled angrily at the figure.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Kaplan ordered.

"Chu! Pika!" Pikachu cried, launching his attack before leaping forward, his tail glowing silver as he was prepared to perform Iron Tail. Not only was it for his master's life, it was for Bidoof, who bounded around beneath him as well.

Darkrai did not flinched as he extended his claw hand and absorbed the lightning bolt. Kaplan gasped and Pikachu tried to strike the man, but Darkrai merely caught him by the tail before flinging him into a tangle of ropes next to Kaplan. The man began to untangle his partner, ignoring Pikachu's warnings as Darkrai drew closer. Kaplan froze as he felt the claws stretch across his throat, before being drawn back.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The audience burst out screaming as Kaplan landed on the stage with a mighty thud, his eyes wide open yet not focused on anything. It was apparent he was dead as blood dripped from his neck wound. The dancers screamed and halted their dance as Pikachu landed next to Kaplan as well, the poor Electric-type's head cracked open and bleeding profusely. Clair wailed and rushed forward, dropping down to her husband's side and sobbing as she lay across his chest. Bidoof cried in harmony with her mistress as her tears dropped down onto Pikachu's dead, bleeding body. The curtains swished together as the audience was horrified by the scene. Keith stood up and rushed down to the backstage with Buizel. Darkrai smirked at his work before swishing cloak around him and disappearing in the darkness.

Crawford and Isaac ran down to the stage and tried to calm the crowd while Clair and Bidoof continued their wailing.

"Kate!" Keith shouted as he spotted the young girl standing in fear and shock with Pachirisu.

"Keith!" she cried, taking his hand in hers. "It isn't safe here! Follow me!"

She led him away, through the terrified groups rushing to the stage.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**And so, Il Muto is a thrilling scream, first with the mysterious voice, followed by Lavana's voice breaking, and finally with Kaplan's death. Kate has received another rose and manages to escape with Keith as the cast breaks down into hysterics. But what will happen next? What new horrors await this cast and crew? To be continued…**


	7. All I Ask of You

**The Opera of the Nightmare Pokémon**

**Okay folks, you get the idea. I don't own Pokémon or Phantom of the Opera, nor any of the music, just my changes in this Fanfiction. Thanks to Awesome Kyurem , PokemonandPJO, and Hells New Assassin for your reviews. You all rock!**

**Man singing**

_Girl singing_

_**Duet of more.**_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate held onto Keith's arm as she dragged him up the stairs while Buizel followed Pachirisu.

"**Why have you brought me here?" **Keith shouted as Kate led him up the curving staircase.

"_I can't go back there," _Kate called as she continued. Keith quickened his pace.

"**You must return," **he tried to coax her but she shook her head and kept climbing.

"_He'll kill you," _Kate cried as she ran faster up the ankle-twisting stairs. _"His eyes will find us there."_

"**Don't say that!**

_Those eyes that burn!_

**Don't even think that!**

_And if he has to kill a thousand men," _Kate sang as she reached the top and hurried off, Keith following her like a loyal Lillipup.

"**Forget this waking nightmare,"** Keith begged as he rushed after her.

"_The Nightmare of the Opera will kill," _Kate said, thinking of poor Clair, crying over her dead husband at this very moment with Bidoof besides her. She climbed a second staircase, Keith rushing after her.

"**He's nothing but a myth!"** Keith shouted.

"_And kill again!"_ Kate shouted as she led Keith past the various workshops, empty of everyone.

"**Believe me! There is no Nightmare of the Opera!**

_**Arceus! Who is this man?**_

_Who hunts to kill?_

**This cloak of death?"**

"_I can't escape from him," _Kate cried sadly.

"**Who is this voice you hear?" **Keith questioned as he ran after Kate, Buizel managing to keep pace with Pachirisu as she rushed with her mistress.

"_I never will!"_ Kate sobbed as she threw open the door to the roof and hurried out with Pachirisu.

"**With every breath?**

_**And in this labyrinth,**_

_**Where night is blind**_

_**The Nightmare of the Opera is here**_

_**Inside **__my/_**your **_**mind."**_

The two people and their Pokémon stood on the roof of the Opera house, snow falling all around them as Kate stepped away to stare out across Pueltown. Stone statues of Rapidash with wings and victorious angels stood around them, covered in snow. Pachirisu sat on Kate's shoulder as the girl twisted the rose in her hands, the rose she was positive was from Darkrai.

"**There is no Nightmare of the Opera," **Keith told Kate.

She shook her head and turned to face him, her face alive with fear and worry.

"_Keith I've been there_

_To his world of unending night_

_To a world with the daylight dissolves into _

_Darkness…Darkness," _Kate sang as she held the blossom in her hands. Keith noticed it at once and stiffened. So…This rose was from _him_…Kate turned her head to him again, tears in her eyes.

"_Keith I've seen him!_

_Will I ever forget that sight?_

_Can I ever escape his face and form?_

_So distorted and warped_

_He was hardly a figure in that darkness_

_Darkness…"_

Keith looked at Kate as she ducked her head and Pachirisu shivered, remembering Darkrai's rage over them seeing who he truly was. And yet…Kate stared at the rose in her hands, recalling him from when they first met, with his music and his songs to her, far below in his caverns under the Opera House.

"_But his voice filled my spirit_

_With a strange sweet sound," _Kate added, stepping away from Keith as she thought of that voice that had filled her with such ecstasy. Keith stared after her, confused at her feelings. First terrified, now adoring him?

"_In that night_

_There was music in my mind…_

_And through music my soul_

_Began to soar!"_

Kate's voice trailed off as walked forward, her mind on last night, with the beautiful voice of her Angel. Keith stared after her while Buizel gave Pachirisu a pleading look. She shook her head, remembering last night as well.

"_And I heard as I never heard before," _she whispered softly.

"**What you heard was a nightmare and nothing more," **Keith said, drawing her attention back to him. She kept walking forward, slowly singing to herself absentmindedly.

"_Yet in his eyes_

_Were all the sadness of the world_

_Those pleading eyes that both_

_Threaten and adore…"_

Neither Pokémon nor human noticed the cloaked figure behind a nearby statue of a winged Rapidash, his back against the statue as his eyes watched the scene from a little nook, his gaze never leaving Kate for a moment. Kate had her eyes on the rose while Keith walked forward to her.

"**Kate," **Keith said, coming behind her and placing both of his hands on her shoulder. **"Kate."**

"**Kate," **whispered a dark, melodious voice. Kate stiffened as she heard the voice, trembling with fear yet longing as she turned her head. Then Keith brought her into an embrace, drawing her close to comfort her. Kate felt his presences and relaxed for a moment. Buizel pulled Pachirisu into a similar hug and she rested her head onto his shoulder, sighing in relief. The figure stiffened and breathed in slightly, wary. Kate looked up into Keith's eyes as he led her closer to the door. She didn't notice the rose falling from her hands while Keith started to sing to her.

"**No more talk of darkness**

**Forget these wide-eye fears.**

**I'm here, nothing can harm you.**

**My words will warm and calm you."**

Kate smiled as she gazed into the depths of Keith's eyes and Pachirisu sighed while Buizel started to rock her gently in his arms.

"**Let me be your freedom**

**Let daylight dry your tears**

**I'm here with you, beside you**

**To guard you and to guide you," **Keith sang, his hand stroking Kate's cheek. She smiled and began to sing back to him, much to the horror of the hidden figure.

"_Say you love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime_

_Say you need me with you_

_Now and always."_

Darkrai turned his form around the statue slightly, twisting his head to stare at Kate, seeing her in Keith's arms as she continued her song as his eyes flickered with wonder and worry, as she continued to sing.

"_Promise me that l you say is true_

…

_That's all I ask of you."_

Buizel began to dance with Pachirisu, the two twirling and spinning around their masters. Keith pulled Kate back into an embrace and rocked her comfortingly.

"**Let me be your shelter**

**Let me be your light.**

**You're safe; no-one will find you.**

**Your fears are far behind you."**

Kate was unaware that her fears were only a few feet away as Darkrai's claws tightened around a hunk of the stone. Keith led her to the center of the roof, neither one hearing the slight crumbling sounds as Darkrai ripped the chunk of stone from the statue.

"_I'll I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night_

_And you," _Kate sang, turning to Keith, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"_Always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me."_

Darkrai felt his breathing become more and more unstable by the moment, with each lyrics of the two's song. Why? Why must she fall in love with him? His throat tightened as Keith smiled at her, leading her to one of the corners of the roof, her cloak like a red river flowing after them.

"**Then say you'll share with me **

**One love, one lifetime.**

**Say you need me with you here, beside you.**

**Anywhere you go, let me go too.**

**Kate…That's all I ask of you."**

Keith was standing behind Kate, his face in her hair as her eyes closed in pleasure with their hands clasped together at Kate's waist. Darkrai moved silently around the statue, to get a better look. How he wished he hadn't when he saw the two in an embrace. Kate twisted her head back a bit, to look into Keith's face.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime," _Kate sang as Keith moved an arm around her throat, holding her close. _"Say the word and I fill follow you…"_

Kate turned around completely to better look into Keith's eyes.

"_**Say you'll share each day with me**_

_**Each night, each morning."**_

Kate smiled at Keith and said, _"Say…you love me…"_

"**You know I do," **Keith whispered. They then stared into each other's eyes, her blue into his green.

"_**Love me…That's all I ask of you…"**_

Then two then leaned into the other, their lips pressed together, their eyes closed to enjoy the splendor of it all. Darkrai gave a soft moan as he leaned back, unable to watch it anymore as his heart shattered into a thousand pieces. His pale blue eyes closed to stop the stinging pain of tears that threaten to leak as his breathing shuddered. He could not stop the flow as they dribbled down his dark cheeks and landed onto the fresh snow at his feet. Unaware of their audience of one, Kate threw her arms around Keith and he picked her up, spinning her around through the snow while Pachirisu and Buizel spun by, in their own special world. Kate and Keith stopped their kiss to beam at each other, and then they kissed more passionately after Keith had set her down. Pachirisu was busy in an exchange with Buizel, their lips locked as her paws fiddled with his ears and his tousled her white locks. They released once more as they began to sing, their song echoing though the silent night and in the Nightmare Pokémon's mind

"_**Anywhere you go!**_

_**Let me go too!**_

_**Love me…**_

_**That's all I as of**_

_**You…"**_

Their words trailed off as they kissed again, soft and tender. Kate drew back, much to her disappointment, as she started to head back to the door.

"_I must go_

_They'll wonder where I am."_

"**Kate I love you," **Keith told her as he followed her. Pachirisu and Buizel sighed as they stopped their kissing session and waltzed after their owners. Kate held onto Keith's hand as they walked together. The paused and shared another kiss.

"_Order your fine Rapidash_

_Be with them at the door," _she told him with a beaming smile.

"**And soon, you'll be beside me," **Keith told her, his arm around her waist now.

"_You'll guard me and you'll guide me."_

The two disappeared inside before walking down the curling staircase, returning to the mad rush of the Opera House. Darkrai slowly stepped out from behind the Rapidash and staggered slightly to the fallen rose. Tenderly, he lifted it and gazed at it, twirling the ribbon between his claws. He let out a moan before he began to mournfully sing.

"**I gave you my music**

**Made your song take wing**

**And now, how you've repaid me**

**Denied me and betrayed me…"**

Darkrai lifted his eyes up to look out onto Pueltown, his mind on the beautiful girl he loved with all his heart. The one he had silently obsessed over since he had first heard her sing, nearly eleven years ago. Actually, today was the day, eleven years ago, when he fell in love with her perfect tone and voice and with the wonderful Kate herself. He cradled the rose and blinked his tears away.

"**He was bound to love you**

**When he heard you sing…"**

"Oh Kate," Darkrai whispered, choking back a sob. "My dear Kate…" He held the rose close to his face and breathed in her scent, something he could only attribute as something from heaven. His body racked with his silent sobs as he held the rose like a lifeline, an echo of their song playing in his mind.

"_**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**_

_**Say the word and I will follow you…"**_

He opened his eyes, trembling as his sorrow was beginning to be replaced with his rage. It wasn't a bad song; he thought moodily, the male's part was just wrong. It was supposed to be him singing with Kate! His arm around her, her face beaming at him, his hand running through her brown locks, her deep blue eyes staring at him with love and happiness.

"_**Share each day with me**_

_**Each night, each morning…"**_

His clawed hand grasped the rose head sharply and twisted it off the stem. He kept track of the number of its red petals as they fluttered to the ground as he ripped them off, one by one. After the last had been plucked off, he threw the empty stem onto the ground as he raced forward. An even number, he mused. Kate might love this young man, but soon, she would love him! He would make sure of it, even if he had to murder his red-haired rival. It would give him great pleasure, he thought with a twisted grin.

He leapt up onto the back of the corner statue, an angel with the wings of a Swanna, his arms thrown to his side as he began to shout out to the heavens to hear him, even if no one else did.

"**You will curse the day you did not do**

**All that the nightmare asked of you!"**

The wind blew harshly, as though echoing his thoughts. Darkrai let out a mad laugh before he swirled his cloak around himself and disappeared into the night, his mind already forming a plan that would help him win Kate's love.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**And so it would seem that Kate and Keith had admitted their love for one another, as do Pachirisu and Buizel. They don't realize though, that Darkrai was there as well, listening in on their exchange. Mad with grief, jealously, and anger, Darkrai rips apart the rose he left for Kate earlier and shouts out that they will pay for everything. What is his plan? What does this mean for Kate and Keith and their newfound love? To be continued…**


	8. Masqeurade

**The Opera of the Nightmare Pokémon**

**OMA (Oh my Arceus!) I've got over 250 views on this fanfic already! Alright folks, even though my flash drive is still gone, my creativity is still alive and kicking! And so…It's time for the Masquerade scene, with a bit of my own twist to it. I don't own Pokémon or Phantom of the Opera, nor any of the songs. Just my imagination and my pets. I suggest that you watch the Masquerade scene on You-tube, not only is the music good, it'll give you an idea of the dancing. Enjoy folks!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Three months had passed since the awful production of Il Muto and Clair and Bidoof were barely holding on. Tonight though, the night was illuminated by burst of color, courtesy of fireworks, in front of the grand Almia Opera House. Couches dropped off passengers, dressed for a gala night of dancing in front of the building while others came in on foot, accompanied by their Pokémon.

Outside, Crawford led Luanne forward, both enjoying the night. He wore a suit and a Charmeleon mask while she wore a brown dress trimmed in yellow and a Lopunny mask. His Budew wore a simple black mask while Luanne's Buneary wore a glittery white one and the two walked together, pleased by their masters' choices of mates.

"Isaac!" Crawford shouted, spotting his friend through the crowd as they walked up the stairs.

"Crawford!" Isaac returned, his arm intertwined with Rhythmi. The pair both wore white; their masks were a Gardevoir and a Gallade. Eevee wore a green mask while Leafeon had one a brown one, and the two were just as love struck for the other as their owners were.

The foursome laughed happily as they continued forward. Their Pokémon kept their attentions to their dates while they greeted one another.

"**Isaac what a splendid party!"** Crawford said.

"**The prolog to a bright new year!" **Isaac returned.

"_What a night!" _Rhythmi sang, pressing against Isaac happily.

"_I'm impressed," _Luanne said with a smile to Crawford.

"**Well one does one's best,"** Isaac chuckled. Crawford grinned happily and passed out some champagne he had grabbed from a passing waiter.

"_**Here's to us!" **_they all sang, holding their glasses up.

"**A toast for everyone in the city!"** Isaac shouted. They drank happily.

"**What a pity that the Nightmare Pokémon can't be here!" **Crawford joked as they all posed for a picture.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Inside the lobby of the Opera House, Kincaid had set up his orchestra, which played for the crowd that danced throughout the building. Men and women were dressed extravagantly, often wearing masks of Pokémon while their partner Pokémon also wore masks, some depicting other Pokémon or simple ones of various colors. They all danced differently and at their own pace, but they all flowed to the beat of the music.

"_**Masquerade!**_

_**Paper faces on parade!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Hid your face so the world will never find you!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Every face a different shade!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Look around there's another mask behind you!"**_

Women laughed as their male partners twirled them around. Female Pokémon giggled and squealed as males kissed them on the cheeks as they spun faster and faster. Some people used fans in their dances, their Pokémon mimicking them happily.

"_**Flash of mauve**_

_**Splash of puce**_

_**Fool and king**_

_**Gengar and Zangoose**_

_**Green and black**_

_**Queen and priest**_

_**Trace of rouge**_

_**Face of Zoroark**_

_**Face!**_

_**Take your turn**_

_**Take your ride**_

_**On the merry-go-round**_

_**In an inhuman race!**_

_**Eye of gold!**_

_**Thigh of blue**_

_**True is false**_

_**Who is who?**_

_**Curl of lip**_

_**Swirl of gown**_

_**Ace of hearts**_

_**Face of clown**_

_**Faces!**_

_**Drink it in**_

_**Drink it up**_

'_**Til you've drown in the light**_

_**In the sound**_

_**But who can name the face?!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Grinning yellows**_

_**Spinning reds!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Take your fill**_

_**Let the spectacle astound you!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Burning glances!**_

_**Turning heads!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Stop and stare**_

_**At the sea of smiles around you!**_

_**Masquerade…**_

_**Seething shadows**_

_**Breathing lies…**_

_**Masquerade…**_

_**You can fool **_

_**And friend who ever knew you!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Leering Banettes**_

_**Peering eyes!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Run and hide, but a **_

_**Face will still peruse you!"**_

"_What a night!"_ Lavana cried as she and Ice swept forward, with Infernape and Empoleon following. She wore a red and white dress tonight with her mask of her partner tied around her face. Ice wore a blue suit and an Empoleon mask. Their Pokémon wore the other's complementing colors. Infernape and Empoleon were beaming happily as she tenderly held onto his flipper. Lavana and Ice stopped at where Isaac, Crawford, Luanne, and Rhythmi stood. Erma was there as well, dressed in a simple deep brown dress with a green shawl around her shoulders, both she and Purugly lacking masks. She fanned herself nervously.

"**What a crowd!" **Crawford remarked to them in reply, his face on Luanne.

"_Makes you glad,"_ Luanne said with a smile at him

"**Makes you proud,"** Isaac said happily.

"**All the crème de la crème," **Ice said to Lavana with a grin.

"_Watching us watching them," _she replied with a beaming smile.

"_And all our fears are in the past!" _Rhythmi sung cheerfully as Erma smiled slightly.

"**Three months of relief," **Isaac told her, the pair smiling. Indeed, the last three months had been quiet, and Clair and Bidoof were coming to terms with their grief.

"_Of delight," _Lavana sang, thinking of all the times she had been the star, no more "croaking" incidents since that horrible night.

"**Of Elysian peace," **Isaac sang his arm around Rhythmi while Leafeon purred as Eevee snuggled up against him.

"_And can we breathe again?" _Erma questioned, grasping her cane tightly with Purugly nodding.

"_No more notes!" _Lavana cried while Erma cringed. That wasn't so true. Erma had received a letter just this very night, saying that her presence was welcomed at the Bal Masque. She could only hope that the Nightmare Pokémon was simply being friendly, but she had her doubts.

"**No more ghosts," **Ice agreed.

"_Here's a health," _Erma added, thinking of poor Kaplan. She could only hope there would be no repeats of his death tonight.

"**Here's a toast," **Crawford called as glasses of champagne were offered from a waiter. **"To a prosperous year," **he sang, holding his glass up.

"**To all our friends who are here," **Isaac added as he waved to Clair, standing alone with Bidoof in her black dress, still mourning her husband. She gave him a weak smile, while Bidoof gave a nod.

"_**And may our splendor never fade!" **_Ice and Lavana cried, raising their glasses cheerfully.

"_What a joy!" _Luanne said.

"_What a change!" _Rhythmi agreed.

"_**What a blessed relief!" **_Isaac and Crawford sang.

"_And what a masquerade," _Erma noted, draining her glass quickly. She needed something to calm her nerves. She was very wary as her instincts told her something was going to happen, and it couldn't be good. Purugly kept her eyes trained on the crowd, searching for signs of trouble. The others clinked glasses and began to talk amongst themselves, ignoring her fear.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate stood with Keith, her in a white dress with orange trim and her Reshiram mask in her hand and him in a dark suit with a Zoroark mask perched in his spiky hair. Buizel and Pachirisu wore masks of the others species and grinned at each other as she was in his arms. Kate studied something on a gold chain around her throat: an engagement ring with a large diamond in its center, something Keith had given her earlier and which she had happily accepted.

"Just think of it," Kate told him, her face lifting up to his as she beamed. "A secret engagement! Look, your future bride," she said with a gesture to herself. "Just think of it," she repeated.

"But why is it secret?" Keith asked her, not for the first time of the night. "You promised me."

He leaned in to kiss her, but Kate turned her face away.

"No Keith, don't. They'll see," she told him, her eyes flickering about. Pachirisu glanced around as well, wary.

"Well then let them see," Keith told Kate, turning her head to him with his hand under her chin. "It's an engagement, not a crime."

Kate's eyes portrayed her fear and worry while Keith sighed. Even after all these months, Kate was terrified of something, or someone. And he had a pretty good idea who.

"**Kate what are you afraid of?" **Keith asked.

"_Let's not argue_

**Let's not argue**

_Please pretend_

**I can only hope**

_You'll_/**I'll **_**understand in time!"**_

Keith smiled at Kate as the two donned their masks again before he led her onto the dance floor. Kate and Keith danced happily, caught up in love, ignoring the world around them, Buizel spinning Pachirisu away into the throng as they danced merrily. Nearby, several members of the cast and crew stole some of the liquor and darted away behind stage with it. There, people and Pokémon alike danced and celebrated the new year, drinking the booze brought to them as they laughed and partied. While they were not as elegantly dressed, they were just as happy as those outside in the lobby.

Kate and Keith continued to waltz near the staircase, moving in tune to the music and staring into each other's eyes. Lavana glared as they passed, but they ignored her. Kate spotted Sven and Wendy dancing as well, before the two ducked out to find a more private spot, Staraptor and Luxray following.

They were soon separated, however, in the crowd of people. Kate was passed around to different male partners, her mood not affected by her separation from Keith. Indeed, she enjoyed the twirling from partner to partner, knowing that eventually she'd be with Keith again. But Kate's mood took a turn for the worse when suddenly a man dressed in a dark cloak with a Zeckrom mask appeared in front of her. He grasped her hand in his own while his other hand held onto her waist as he twirled her about expertly. Her smile faded as he led her through the dance. For a moment, she had seen a pair of flashing, pale blue eyes behind the eyeholes of his mask and she gave a glance to her side, searching for clues. But his hand in hers was covered by his cloak, making it impossible to tell if he possessed three fingers or not. It was the same with the hand on her hip. She trembled as he kept his face turned to hers and she glanced away. He removed his hand from hers and stroked the back of Kate's head, confirming her worst suspicions.

He continued to dance with her for a while, before he released his hold on her and disappeared into the throng of people, leaving Kate alone, her eyes flickering about fearful. She realized he had removed her mask and Kate discovered it by her feet. Kate scooped it up and looked around, wary of everyone and everything. Anyone wearing a cloak could be him and she trembled. Kate barely managed to stop herself from screaming out when a hand appeared on her shoulder and she turned around to spot Keith.

Keith looked at her fearful face when she threw herself into her arms and shuddered. He patted her back for a moment before pulling her away to stare into her eyes. She blinked back tears as they pulled into another embrace. The both looked at each other and they shared a passionate kiss as Kate's fears began to die down. Keith led Kate some ways away from the dancing floor to better watch the show taking place on the stairs. Pachirisu and Buizel returned to their masters' sides as they watched the scene.

A large group of dancers, with their Pokémon, were using fans as they danced, fluttering them about with their movements, the Pokémon copying their actions.

"_**Masquerade!**_

_**Paper faces **_

_**On parade!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Hide you face so the world **_

_**Will never find you!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Every face a **_

_**Different shade!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Look around**_

_**There's another mask behind you!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Burning glances!**_

_**Turning heads!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Stop and stare at the**_

_**Sea of smiles around you!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Grinning yellows**_

_**Spinning reds!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Take your fill**_

_**Let the spectacle astound you…"**_

The music and the voices of the people trailed off as the lights flickered and dimmed, candles going out suddenly. Kincaid stopped the orchestra as, unconsciously, everyone turned to the stairs and gasped at what they saw.

A figure, clad in a black cape and a Zeckrom mask, the hood drawn up, stood alone at the top of the stairs. Pale blue eyes flickered about as people murmured at the person's mysterious entrance. Erma stiffened. So…That was why he had asked for her here. Rhythmi whimpered as she hugged Isaac, who took her in her arms comfortingly. Kate's eyes widened, it was the man who had danced with her and, no doubt, it was _him_

He started to walk down, aware yet ignoring the fact that everyone's eyes were on him. Everyone on the stairs took a step back, to leave the way clear for him. A stilt-like leg appeared briefly from the folds of his cloak, causing a few girls to shriek and shudder.

"**Why so silent, good monsieurs?**

**Did you think I had left you for good?"**

No one said anything. He chuckled and removed his mask. Women screamed as they caught sight of the clawed hand with only three digits as the mask was pulled away and tucked into the folds of his cloak. Darkrai's amused pale blue eyes took in the spectacle around him as he continued forward.

"**Have you missed me, good monsieurs?**

**I have written you an opera!"**

From inside his cloak, Darkrai withdrew a black book and held it up for everyone to see.

"**Here I bring the finished score…**

**Don Juan Triumphant!"**

As he barked the title, he tossed the book to land at Isaac's feet. One set of his claws fiddled with the other set as his eyes flickered about, making sure everyone was listening to him. Keith glared at him, knowing that this was the one who was so determined to win Kate over, and left her side. He hurried to fetch his sword, Buizel staying behind to protect Kate.

"**Fondest greetings to you all**

**A few instructions**

**Just before the rehearsals start," **Darkrai said rather calmly as he turned to face a group of actors. Pachirisu hugged Kate's leg while Buizel growled at the figure.

"**Lavana must be taught to act!**

**Not her normal trick of strutting around the stage…"**

Lavana's eyes widened at this as Darkrai took a step forward. Ice got in front of her and spread his arms outward, to protect her from this figure. Darkrai ignored his reaction while he continued.

"**Our Don Juan must gain some weight,**

**It's not healthy, in a man under his age."**

Ignoring the shocked people, Darkrai turned to face Isaac and Crawford, who tried to shield their dates from his view.

"**And my managers must learn**

**That their place is in a lab or the battlefield**

**Not the arts."**

Darkrai glared at Isaac and Crawford as their Pokémon snarled and buffed up at this insult. Isaac frowned while Crawford gave a glare right back. Darkrai, however, had reached the end of his talk with them, and turned around. His eyes spotted Kate, alone in the crowd of people, her mask still in her hands, and he slipped his hand back under his cloak.

"**As for our star**

**Miss Kate Hitomi…"**

Kate's eyes flickered up to look at him as Buizel snarled and drew Pachirisu closer as the Electric-type shuddered and pressed against him. Darkrai's gaze never left her face and he began to sing again, much calmer and relaxed than before.

"**No doubt she'll do her best**

**It's true her voice is good**

**She knows though**

**Should she wish to excel**

**She has much still to learn**

**If pride will let her return to me**

**Her teacher, her teacher…"**

Darkrai stood at the landing of the steps, his arms spread out a bit, before he dropped them to his side. Calmly, he took a step forward and Kate began to gravitate towards him, even though Pachirisu and Buizel tried to stop her. Everyone could see the look of fear, yet longing that drifted through Kate's dark blue eyes while Darkrai's were full only of desire. Soon, Kate was at the foot of the steps, with Darkrai standing just above her. Keith, sword at his side, noticed this and he picked up his pace.

Darkrai's eyes ran down to Kate's neck and spotted the chain and its ring. Slowly, he extended his hand, as though to stroke her face, when he made a grab at the chain and yanked it away, not harming Kate in the process. He only made her eyes flicker down then back up.

"**Your chains are still mine!**

**You belong to me!" **Darkrai hissed at Kate, glaring at her with his cold pale blue eyes.

Kate's eyes widened with horror and terror as Darkrai retreated back up to the landing before a column of flame swept over him as he spun around to face her once more, causing the crowd to shriek and cry out in surprise. Keith reached the top, Buizel at his side, to discover the trapdoor as the flames died down. Without thinking, Keith leaped down and the door clicked shut behind him, leaving Kate to scream in fear for him as she pounded on the trapdoor.

Keith looked around in surprise to find himself in a room surrounded by mirrors. There were numerous reflections of himself and Darkrai, still wrapped in his cloak. Keith withdrew his sword while Buizel launched an Iron Tail, shattering a mirror into shards of glass. The mirrors rotated and the images shifted around. Keith couldn't tell which way was which, nor where Darkrai lurched.

He did not know that Darkrai stepped up to his side, before ramming into him with a Shadow Ball before disappearing. As entertaining as it was to toy with Keith's mind, Darkrai had other things to do. Not better, but other. Keith grimaced in pain when a hand was laid on his shoulder. He spun around to find Erma and Purugly, giving him a look of disappointment and exasperation. She took his hand and led him out from the hall of mirrors, Purugly guiding Buizel forward.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**And so the masquerade ends, the playful mood disappearing with Darkrai. His script of **_**Don Juan Triumphant **_**is all that he leaves behind, other than terror and threats. And so, what is to happen to Kate? What does Erma know that she does not wish to disclose? To be continued…**

**I added the part with Darkrai dancing with Kate 'cause I enjoy adding my own personal touch to this whole thing. And since so we can have another scene with Darkrai and Kate.**

**Music in this chapter:**

**Masquerade**

**Why so Silent?**


	9. Erma's Tale and Darkrai's Past

**The Opera of the Nightmare Pokémon**

**Hiya! WhiteOwl74 here again with yet another chapter, this thing is practically writing itself! That, or I just REALLY like writing this thing! I think it's both. As always, I don't own Pokemon or Phantom of the Opera and many thanks to reviewers such as Hells New Assassin, Awesome Kyurem, and PokemonandPJO. You guys reviewing makes this thing worth the effort. So now…Let the chapter begin!**

**Note: It's going to be shorter than the others and sadder than most, I think. Because…We are going into Darkrai's past, before the Almia Opera House. So, if you hate things that make you sad, ya' might wanna skip over this one.**

_Erma talking in her memories_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith was led forward by Erma through a small tunnel that ended up in the dressing room hall. She let go of him and head away while Keith tried to keep up with the surprisingly fast old lady.

"Madame Erma!" he shouted as he and Buizel rushed after the woman with her Purugly.

"Please monsieur, I know no more than anyone else," Erma said obviously lying through her teeth while Purugly shook her head.

"That's not true!" Keith cried, running after her

Erma sighed and said, "Monsieur, please don't ask. There have been too many accidents." She had just reached her door when Keith got a hold of the door knob.

"Accidents? Please, Madame Erma, for all our sakes. For Kate," he begged to the woman.

She turned her head and stared at him for a moment. Then she nodded, sighing. "Very well." She gave a glance around searching, just in case, before opening her door and allowing Keith to slip in. She shut the door behind them and locked it, placing the key around Purugly's neck.

The two then packed about slightly before heading over to a desk, covered in pictures and papers. She lit a lamp while Keith and Buizel waited.

"It was years ago," she began, staring at a photo of herself and two boys, all in their teens. "There was a traveling fair in the city. Gypsies …"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The night was dark and the chill of fall was just settling in as Erma, then a small petite ten-year old with Spoink tails, walked with her two friends, a little Glameow at her heels. One was Lamont, his silver hair now black with his Electrike, and Hastings, the over excitable brown-haired boy with a passion for building and music as an eager Rotom floated besides him. They, along with many other young people training in the Almia Opera House, walked through a midway of ten_ts._ They were all stunned when a fire breather let out a ball of flames, while Hastings rolled his eyes and directed their gaze to his Charmeleon, who had most likely had created them

"_I was very young. Studying to be a ballerina. One of many, living in dormitories the Opera House, with my two friends, Hastings and Lamont."_

The trio and the others were led past numerous stands by a little Aipom, who darted about, giggling at them and dancing a bit. They passed by fortune tellers, a bearded lady, a tent covered with images of Snake Pokémon, acrobats, and a man tattooed up to his eyeballs. The other children ran around together, giggling at it all, while Erma stuck with her two friends. Hastings tried his hand at the magician's booth and was able to loop the rings together, making the man laugh.

Soon, the Aipom still leading them forward, they ended up a fairly large tent. A man with a wild tangle of hair and dark, insane looking eyes, staggered out and gestured to them. Some of the girls gasped.

"Come," he said. "Come and see the Nightmare Pokémon."

Eagerly, many of the girls rushed in with some of the boys. Erma, Lamont, and Hastings shared a look before going inside. Erma caught a look at the banner above the tent, reading in red ink: The Pokémon of Nightmares.

The man gave a nasty laugh as he and the Aipom led the group of acting children forward, towards an iron cage with a few adults clustered around it. The trio edged their way up front, curious. What they saw broke their hearts.

Inside the cage was a small figure, wrapped in a dark cloak. It sat hunched over on the straw covered ground, fiddling with something in his hands. He glanced up and locked eyes with the three friends. There was nothing but sadness and misery in the pale blue eyes that stared out from behind the darkness of his cloak. The figure then turned his head back to the object in his hands, a roughly made Aipom toy. He slipped a pair of cymbals between its paws, then pressed them together, making a soft ting. Erma could see that the figure's hands were claws, but she felt nothing but pity for it in there, with only a poorly made toy as a friend.

The man opened the cage and went inside. The Aipom above whimpered slightly, it hated this part. The man kicked the toy out of the figure's hands and started to beat the poor thing, his cloak offering little protection from the merciless blows. Around the trio of friends, the other acting children laughed as well as the adults while the figure remained silent, only letting out a slight whimper after he was kicked in the belly. Erma's heart broke, Lamont bowed his head, and Hastings started to shout at the man angrily, crying for mercy for the creature.

The man however, laughed, making a rude gesture at the boy and ripped the cloak off the figure.

"This, is the Pokémon of Nightmares!" he announced while the tiny black body with the red collar and white plume glanced up, tears in his blue eyes. Darkrai was much younger then, barely the same age as Erma, Hastings, and Lamont. The girls shrieked at the sight of him and boys began to swear. Darkrai turned away and shielded his faces from the blows and the abuse before streaking off to a darkened corner and curled up into a ball, soft whimpers and cries of sadness escaping his lips.

Erma and her friends, shocked by his appearance, soon turned their thoughts back to pity as Darkrai, humiliated and alone, trembled in his corner. It was apparent by the sort of nest that he sat on that he was there often. The Aipom above sighed sadly and dropped down to the Pokémon's side and patted his arm. Darkrai didn't look up, only reaching his three digit hand over to his fallen cloak, draping it back over his body and, with shaking claws, drew the hood back on.

People, laughing at Darkrai and cheering, threw money and garbage into his cage before the stalked off, still laughing. Erma, Lamont, and Hastings lingered for a while, before they walked away, pity for the poor Pokémon in their mind as their Pokémon staggered after them.

The man scooped up the money and began to count it greedily. Darkrai looked up from his corner and looked at the man with loathing. This was his chance. Quietly, he rose on his stilt-like legs and stepped forward towards him, Aipom keeping silent, understanding what was about to occur.

Erma, Lamont, and Hastings turned back for one last look of the poor Pokémon and were shocked by what they saw next. Darkrai had snuck up behind the man's back and grabbed his throat in his paw. The man gave a gasp and tried to gurgle.

"You…Can't know moves…I never taught you…"

"There's never a better time to learn," Darkrai hissed back as he used Shadow Claw on the man.

He fell over, his throat slit by Darkrai's three claws and blood dripping over the straw. Darkrai bent down and picked up his Aipom doll and then glanced up, seeing Erma and her friends. They all stood silently for a moment when Aipom, returning with a ring of keys, dropped down and fiddled with the lock on the cage.

Erma grabbed Darkrai's hand and led him forward as her friends surrounded him, shielding him from view as a man walked in with a Chimchar. Aipom screeched at them to go before he tackled the Chimchar.

"Murderer!" the second man shouted as the children escaped form the tent, not daring to look back. Aipom managed to get away as well, running far away from the caravan of gypsies.

"Which way?

"Over there!"

"Hurry!"

Erma, Hastings, Lamont, and Darkrai ran forward through the town, Darkrai stumbling a bit as he hadn't been able to run at all in his ten years of life and confinement. Erma wrenched the cellar doors open and gestured for Darkrai to climb in. He did with Hastings and Lamont and Erma locked the doors behind them, before slipping back into the theatre.

Darkrai stared around at the small chapel he found himself in, still clutching his Aipom toy while Hastings waited impatiently for his friends. They arrived quickly and together, they led Darkrai to where they knew he'd be safe, in the cellars that the three had often explored.

"_We hid him from the world and its cruelties."_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Erma sighed sadly at the picture of the three of them, so innocent, so young and naïve, before turning back to Keith, who sat across from her in wonder of her tale. Erma blinked tears away while Purugly meowed sadly.

"He's known no other life than that at this Opera House," she explained. "It's been his playground since we brought him here. The three us taught him everything we knew and he and Hastings were particularly close, the two sharing a love for machines. He was shy at first, but he opened up to us over time. He doesn't like most people, still remembering his imprisonment.

"Now this place is his…Artistic domain," Erma said, drawing on the right word. "He's become an architect, a designer and painter. A musician and composure and his voice is like no other. A magician and illusionist…A genius!" She looked at Keith pleadingly, the small Darkrai of her childhood forever in her mind, even after all this time. "He's a genius, monsieur."

"But clearly, Madame Erma," Keith said, understanding her words but refusing to forget everything that he had done. "Genius has turned to madness."

Erma looked away, sighing sadly. Keith was no doubt right, Darkrai was now dangerous and violent. Purugly mewed and nuzzled her head against Erma's hand in comfort. The two sat in silence for a while, thinking about what had to be done.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate lay awake in bed, thinking to herself with Pachirisu at her side, also awake. She glanced over to her bed side, a candle and a script book sitting there. She fingered the book carefully, reading its title.

_Don Juan Triumphant_, it read in silver lettering.

While she could not help but hate and pity Darkrai, she had to admit he was a brilliant writer and composer. Only one part was blank, right before a song called _Aminta's Sonata_, there was a fair chunk of missing dialog, with only a brief sentence saying it was the part of Don Juan's. Kate wondered briefly wondered what could be in that part before he mind wandered to the plot itself.

A man met a woman by chance and fell madly in love with her, yet doubts she will ever feel the same way due to a deformity. He and his servant concoct a plan for him to seduce her and lure her to his house. Don Juan pretends to be the servant and invites Aminta inside where, according to the plot, she begins to fall for the mysterious servant when his "master", the servant in disguise, returns. They then hide in a bedroom together and…

Kate shook her head, turning her mind from those thoughts. She only knew one thing for sure. Darkrai had written this especially for her, as she was to play Aminta, but she had no idea why he had written such an opera. Of course, his genius might have influenced him, or his creativity and yet…Something about the whole thing made things feel…Off.

She glanced around and rose silently. She had to do something, alone. She grabbed her cloak and threw it on, Pachirisu following. She opened the door to find Keith leaning on a post with Buizel curled up on the ground, both asleep. She smiled at then while Pachirisu shook her head.

Kate scooped up Pachirisu as they snuck past the overprotective boys, pulling the cloak tigheter around her. Soon, once outside in the courtyard, she handed a small pouch of money to a carriage driver.

"Where to, mademoiselle?" he asked her while his Rapidash snorted from where it stood, reins tied to the cart.

"The cemetery," Kate explained and he nodded. She often went there, even at odd times at night. She left to return to her room as he tucked the pouch of money into his pocket and went to check on his carriage.

Kate changed into a black dress, Pachirisu donning a black bow, when she noticed the bouquet of red roses, tied in black ribbon. She swallowed back a sob and picked them up before leaving her room.

The driver was just checking the reins once more, unaware of a presence until he was hit over the head.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith woke up from his slumber from a Water Gun to the face from Buizel.

"Buizel?" he sputtered slightly. "What did you do…"

"Bui!" the Water-type cried, point to the wide open dormitory door.

Keith staggered up and ran inside. Kate's bed was empty, no sigh of her or Pachirisu.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate walked out again to the waiting carriage, her black dress and cloak on, as she held the roses in her hands, Pachirisu on her shoulder. The cloaked figure sitting at the driver's spot glanced at her as she climbed in. She paid him little notice, too caught up in her own thoughts.

"Take me to my father's grave please," she told him as she stared at the roses in her hands while Pachirisu looked out into the mist.

The figure gave a nod before he urged Rapidash forward and it led them through the abandoned streets.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith ran down the stairs and gazed out the window. He spotted Kate and Pachirisu being driven in a carriage by a cloaked figure.

"Where did they go?" he shouted to the man as he rose up, Buizel glaring at him.

"The cemetery," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "Please," he begged as Keith and Buizel took off to their Rapidash. "Bring back my Rapidash, that man took him with him."

"I'll do my best sir," Keith shouted as he assisted Buizel onto the Rapidash. "Hya!" he shouted as they took off, his sword at his side.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**And so, we learn about Darkrai's past and his friendship with Erma, Lamont, and Hastings. We must all feel pity (unless you have no soul!) for him, yet his crimes cannot go unpunished. But what can they do, with him threatening the entire theatre? And what will happen to Kate and who is her mysterious escort? To be continued…**

**Note: I felt the need to add in the bit about Don Juan Triumphant's script, since it's really hard to get what its about in the movie (at least to me). As always, review folks!**


	10. Cemetery and Swords

**The Opera of the Nightmare Pokémon**

**Yeah! Another chapter! The end of this fanfic is slowly approaching though…Sigh…I'm glad people are enjoying it though. As always, I don't own Pokémon or Phantom of the Opera.**

**Man singing**

_Girl singing_

_**Duet or more**_

(brackets mean someone is speaking or singing at the same time as someone else)

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The driver led the Rapidash forward while Kate stared out into the forest while Pachirisu looked up at Kate. Her mind was elsewhere as the cart continued to head to its destination.

"_In dreams he sang to me, in dreams he came." _These thoughts flowed through Kate's mind as she recalled their first meeting. _"That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name."_

The carriage continued onward, neither Kate nor the driver aware of the single Rapidash that raced after them, Keith and Buizel onboard.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The carriage deposited Kate at the front of the cemetery. She gave a quick thank-you as he nodded, leading the Rapidash away to park the carriage. She walked through the iron gates, her feet crunching the fresh snow that lay on the ground with Pachirisu on her shoulder. The roses remained in her hand as she went forward.

"Katie-Kate thought of everything and of nothing," she whispered as she walked by graves and tombstones. "Her godfather promised to send her the Angel of Music. Her godfather promised her, he promised her…"

Kate looked up and gazed around the cemetery, seeing the stone statues and tombs as she began to sing, alone in her own world.

"_You were once my one companion,_

_You were all that mattered._

_You were once a friend and godfather_

_Then my world was shattered."_

Kate sighed as she continued to walk down the rows of graves, the snow fluttering down to the round.

"_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near._

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,_

_Somehow, you would be here._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

_Knowing that I never would._

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do,_

_All that you dreamed I could."_

Kate looked at a stone angel with Swanna wings, her eyes starting to sting. Her mind filled with memories of Hastings, of the times he placed her on is lap and tell her the stories of the world, when he showed her a new invention. Just being there with her.

"_Passing bells and sculptured angels, cold and monumental,_

_Seem for you the wrong companions,_

_You were warm and gentle."_

As she sang, Kate saw a small flock of Murkrow fly into the sky. _If only I could fly too_, she thought sadly, walking past the monuments and memorials. She blinked back tears as she walked towards a small mausoleum.

"_Too many years, fighting back tears_

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Knowing we must say goodbye._

_Try to forgive me, teach me to live_

_Give me the strength to try!"_

Kate continued forward, ignoring the bitter cold as she reached the bottom of the white marble building.

"_No more memories, no more silent tears!_

_No more gazing across the wasted years!_

_Help me say goodbye!_

_Help me…say…goodbye…"_

Kate knelt onto the ground and heaved silent sobs. The words carved at the top of the tomb read _Hastings. _Pachirisu climbed down from Kate's shoulder and nuzzled against her mistress. Kate took Pachirisu into her arms, the flowers tumbling from her hands to the front step, and continued to cry as she hugged her partner. Her tears were going away when a voice sounded, eerily familiar in the silence.

"**Wandering child, so lost, so helpless**

**Yearning for my guidance."**

Kate looked up, Pachirisu poking her head up as well as the searched for the source of the voice.

"_Angle or godfather, friend or nightmare_

_Who is it there staring? _**(Have you forgotten your Angel?)**

_Angel, oh speak, what endless longing_

_Echo in this whisper!"_

The doors at the top opened up as a rosy glow filled the inside, the candles lighting, seemingly on their own as the voice continued to sing, in a soft comforting voice now.

"**Too long you've wandered in winter**

**Far from my fathering gaze."**

Kate rose slowly, Pachirisu in her arms.

"_Wildly my mind beats against you _**(You resist)**

_**Yet **_**your/**_the __**soul obeys!**_

_**Angel of Music!**_

_I/_**you **_**denied **__you/_**me**

_**Turning from true beauty!"**_

Kate smiled as she began to climb the set of stairs to the top, to be reunited with her Angel, while Pachirisu hopped out of her arms and tried to pull her back, tugging on her cloak. Kate kept going, ignoring the pulling force.

"_**Angel of Music!**_

_**Do not shun me **__(My protector)_

_**Come to **__me/_**your **_**strange angel!"**_

Kate's eyes were unfocused and glassy as she walked forward, hypnotized by the melodious voice that called to her. Pachirisu gripped the cloak harder and yanked back before tumbling to the ground, part of Kate's cloak had ripped away, yet she kept walking.

"**I am your Angel of Music**

**Come to me, Angel of Music," **the voice said, beckoning Kate forward.

She had reached the top step and was about to walk inside the mausoleum when Keith burst in, riding the Rapidash with Buizel.

"No! Kate!" he cried, leaping off the Pokémon's back.

Kate turned, the Angel's hold of her disappearing with his voice.

"Keith!" she cried as he ran up to her, grabbing her arms.

"Whatever you think," he told her as Buizel held Pachirisu in his arm, "This man, this thing, it's not Hastings!"

Suddenly, Darkrai leaped down from the roof causing Keith to shove Kate behind him. Keith drew his sword and ducked out of the way, narrowly avoiding Darkrai's claws. Darkrai glared at Keith, reaching into his cloak to withdraw his own sword with the handle of a Giratina. He swung it at Keith who blocked.

Kate screamed at them to stop, but the two kept fighting. Buizel tried to get into the action, but he was shoved aside. This wasn't a Pokémon fight; this was a duel between men, fighting not for life, but for love. Darkrai slashed at Keith, who ducked in time before he rolled to the left. He rose quickly and blocked a swipe.

Their fight led them to a monument and Darkrai ducked behind it, disappearing from view. Keith peeked through an opening in the stone before catching sight of Darkrai coming from his right and raised his sword to block. Kate could only watch in horror as she held Buizel and Pachirisu close, terrified of the outcome for either side. Buizel tried to break out from Kate's arms, but Pachirisu kept her grip tight as well.

Darkrai swung his cloak which swept up a flurry of snow into Keith's eyes. Darkrai used this advantage to slice his arm with a trio of claws. Keith shouted and renewed his attack as the three markings bled red. After a bit more sword fighting, Keith had knocked Darkrai to the ground and had kicked away his weapon.

Darkrai snarled at him from his point on the ground as Keith raised his sword, preparing to deal the final blow.

"Keith no!" Kate cried, finding her voice once more.

Stunned, he turned to her, his sword still raised, while Darkrai twisted his head to gaze at her. Kate stood there, her arms at her side as she began to plead.

"No, not like this," she begged Keith, her eyes full of tears.

Keith stood there for a moment, glancing down to find Darkrai staring at Kate and not the sword that hung above his chest, before he sheathed his sword and went over to her. He pushed her on top of the waiting Rapidash while Buizel assisted Pachirisu. They galloped off as Darkrai rose, watching their retreating forms. Kate gave a glance back as he let out a growl.

"Now…" he said with a slight grin as they left through the gates. "Let it be war upon you both."

He swished his cloak and disappeared into the darkness.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Back at the Almia Opera House, after returning the two Rapidash to the grateful owner, Keith was in a meeting with Crawford, Isaac, Lavana, Ice, and Erma on the stage. Numerous other performers and crew members listened in as well, curious to what Keith would propose.

"**We have all been blind and yet the answer is staring us right in the face," **Keith said as he talked to them all. **"This could be the chance, to ensnare our clever friend."**

"Go on," Isaac said, determined to do anything to protect Rhythmi.

"We're listening," Crawford agreed, his mind on Luanne.

"**We shall play his game, perform his work, but remember we have the ace. For is Miss Hitomi sings, he is most certain to attend," **Keith explained. It was a big risk to take, putting Kate in danger, but it was the only way to make sure she would be safe.

"**We are certain the doors are bared,"** Crawford said.

"**We are certain the police are there,"** Isaac added.

"**We are certain they are armed,"** Keith said at last.

"_**The curtain falls, his reign will end!" **_everyone shouted.

Everyone shared a look. It wouldn't be difficult to learn the play, but it was certainly dangerous. But if this was the only way…

"Maestro Kincaid," Isaac asked, turning to him. "How soon can you instruct the orchestra?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**And so, while paying respects to Hastings, Kate is almost captured by Darkrai when Keith appears. After a battle in which Keith is wounded, Kate stops him from killing Darkrai. The Nightmare Pokémon watches them leave, remarking that war is about to start while back at the Almia Opera House, a plan is beginning to unfold. What horrors await everyone? Will the plan work? To be continued…**

**Music in this chap: **

**Wishing you were somehow here again**

**Wandering Child**


	11. Point of No Return

**The Opera of the Nightmare Pokémon**

**Okay folks, another chapter and this Fanfiction…Is drawing to its close, sadly. But, there are still several more chapters to go! I've really liked writing this and many thanks to all those who've been reading this. Gracias!**

**Also…MY FLASH DRIVE IS BACK! I'm very happy and this chapter is dedicated to the unnamed woman who turned it back into the local library. THANK YOU! So here it is, the famed Point of No Return, one of the saddest parts, to me. You'll see why soon. Remember, look up the music if you want to know how it goes.**

**I also added a part, one of the deleted scenes, as I think it gives Darkrai move character and tells more of the story behind his obsession with Kate. **

**Male singing**

_Girl singing_

_**Duet or more than two**_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The night of the gala performance of Don Juan Triumphant, policemen in their blue uniforms marched towards the Almia Opera House with their various partners, several of which were Growlithes. The crowd of people and Pokémon that headed inside for the performance watched in confusion. What was going on?

High above, Darkrai stood on the roof, looking down at the activity with the expression of someone who has seen it all before and didn't find it interesting the first time. He turned away, his cloak swishing slightly, appearing suddenly in his hidden room, above the audience of the theatre. There, he meticulously began to go through his routine. He checked the various chains, removing some and adding other, testing the ropes and pulled on levers. He glanced out the stained glass window, seeing the emptiness of the theatre. He nodded before he left to return to his lair, he had a few more things to do before the performance began.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith and Buizel went down the staircase and found Kate kneeling before the picture of her godfather, Pachirisu beside her. The candle was already lit and she glanced up, her hand at her mouth, fear and worry in her face. She wore a dress with a white long sleeved top and black skirt, her brown hair drawn back with a black ribbon. She pulled Pachirisu into her lap, terrified of what was to come.

"Keith, I'm frightened," she whispered, holding Pachirisu close. She looked at him, her eyes pleading. "Please," she begged, her voice cracking, "Don't make me do this."

He looked at her sadly, she already knew his answer. She rose, releasing Pachirisu, who scampered to Buizel as he drew her into his arms. Keith took Kate into his arms as she pressed against him, shuddering.

"Keith, he scares me," she whispered. "Don't put me through this ordeal by fire," she begged again as he held her close.

"He'll take me," she sobbed, tears leaking out from her eyes. Keith took a deep breath at this; he would do everything in his power to make sure that that demon didn't lay a single claw on her.

"I know," Kate said sadly, pulling herself away from him to stare into Keith's face, her eyes locked on his. "We'll be parted forever…" Kate shook her head, knowing what would happen. "He won't let me go."

Kate turned from Keith to gaze at the stained glass image of Arceus, the one she had been praying to for the last hour, begging for guidance.

"What I used to dream, I now dread," she said softly, her eyes on the white image. "If he finds me, it won't ever end…"

Kate wiped away tears as she sat at the windowsill, terrified. Pachirisu broke from Buizel's embrace to comfort her mistress.

"_And he'll always be there_

_Singing songs in my head_

_He'll always be there_

_Singing songs in my head…"_

Keith walked to her, sitting in front of her, placing his hands in her own.

"**You said yourself," **he told her. **"He was nothing but a man."**

She stared at him, as he clasped her hand tighter, giving her a lifeline.

"**Yet while he lives**

**He will haunt us 'til we're dead."**

Kate gazed at him sadly before turning her head back to the Arceus window, trying to see out from its painted colors to find a ray of hope.

"_Twisted in every way_

_What answer can I give?_

_Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live?_

_Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?_

_Do I become his prey?_

_Do I have any choice?_

_He kills without a thought_

_He murders all that's good_

_I know I can't refuse and yet_

_I wish I could_

_Oh Arceus if I agree_

_What horrors wait for me?_

_In this, the Nightmare's Opera."_

Kate looked down into her lap, fear etched on her face, her eyes filled with tears. Keith cupped a hand to her cheek, turning her face to look up at him. He gazed at her, his green eyes full of sympathy and sadness.

"**Dear Kate**

**Sweet Kate**

**Don't think I don't care**

**But every hope**

**And every prayer rests on you now."**

Keith pulled her into a hug, as her tears leaked out, dripping down her face as she clung to him. Buizel and Pachirisu were in a similar exchange, as she pressed her cheek into his shoulder, trembling.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Darkrai knelt at the edge of the lake, his cloak gone as he dipped a clawed hand through the rippling water, his mind focused on the night to come. He sighed and began to sing as the mist swirled up from the water.

"**No one would listen**

**No one but her…**

**Heard as the outcast hears!"**

His black hand withdrew from the water, droplets dripping down his hand as he stared out across the water. His mind wandered to his black despair, forever alone in the world, ignored by everyone and shunned into this darkness.

"**Shamed into solitude**

**Shunned by the multitude**

**I learned to listen**

…

**In my dark**

**My heart heard music!"**

Darkrai rose up on his long, stilt-like legs as he turned to his organ. He slowly began to walk forward, continuing to sing.

"**I long to **

**Teach the world**

…

**Rise up and**

**Reach the world!**

…

**No one would listen…" **he remarked sadly to himself, shaking his cloak-covered head.

"**I alone could **

**Hear the music!"**

Darkrai's blue gaze locked onto something to his left, in the area where his diorama of the Almia Opera House sat on his desk. He swept forward towards the item that was the focus of his attention.

"**Then, at last**

**A voice in the gloom**

**Seemed to cry**

"**I hear you!""**

Darkrai stood in front of a stone wall, plastered with sketches of Kate, all of them depicting her as a serene beauty, calm and lovely. Darkrai gave a soft moan of longing as he reached a claw out and held one out, so he could study Kate, drawn in black ink against parchment before he released it, allowing it to flutter back to the wall.

"**I hear your fears**

**Your torment and **

**Your tears," **he sang with emotion and feeling as he walked away from the wall, his face turned to the floor.

"**She saw my**

**Loneliness," **he whispered in the candle-illuminated light as he lifted a red rose tied with a black ribbon. He fingered it carefully, as delicately as he had held Kate that first night.

"**Shared in my**

**Emptiness," **he said, his voice growing slightly louder and with more feeling as he stepped towards a chair with his black cloak thrown around it.

"**No one would listen…**

**No one but her…**

**Heard as the outcast hears…"**

He sat down in it, the rose still cupped in his hands. He raised it to his lips as he pondered thoughtfully, staring forward, his desk in front of him covered in various sketches of actors and performers, his Zeckrom mask laying in front of him. He set the rose down and leaned forward, staring intently at a drawing of Kate propped up against a stack of books. He clasped his hands in front of his face, his blue gaze never leaving the drawn girl's face.

"**No one would listen**

…

**No one but her!**

**Heard as the outcast hears…"** he whispered softly.

After a few moments alone in his thoughts, Darkrai rose and ran a clawed hand through the flickering white flume on his head before he reached for his cloak.

"**Seal my fate tonight**

**I hate to **

**Have to cut the fun short**

**But the joke's wearing thin," **he sang after drawing his cloak on, the hood down, as he lifted up a lit candle. He walked towards his latest diorama. He bent down to study all the little details.

A circlet of false red flames in the center stage and two sets of staircases joined at a catwalk with bolts of red cloth all around the stage. Various figurines, dressed in black, stood around, but only two were prominent. Kate stood in a dress, the skirt yellow with white sleeves and a black piece of fabric around her waist, a red flower tucked in her brown hair. And besides her, an arm held out in front of him, was a figurine of himself, a cloak around him, only the eyes able to been seen other than his arms and legs.

Darkrai smiled at the display as he held the candle out.

"**Let the audience in,**

**Let my opera begin!"**

He dropped the candle into the flame circle and watched as the flickering flame grew and began to consume the entire display, calmly plucking out his and Kate's figurines as the others melted from the heat. He set them aside before moving towards his boat. Now…It was time to begin.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Soon, everyone was in their seats and Kincaid tapped his stand with his baton and directed them to play. The music started with a bang as the curtains withdrew, revealing the stage, two spiral staircases that connected to a balcony sort of walkway. A group of dancers, dressed in black were present at the center stage as they began to sing.

"_**Here the sire may serve the damn,**_

_**Here the master takes his meat,**_

_**Here the sacrificial lamb utters one**_

_**Desperate bleat!"**_

Lavana came out, also dressed in black, and sang at a higher pitch than anyone else. Several police offivecers watched from the wings while others paced the hallways.

"_**Poor young maiden!**_

_**For the thrill on your tongue of your stolen sweets,**_

_**You will have to pay the bill tangled in the winding sheets!**_

_**Serve the meal and serve the maid!**_

_**Serve the master so that when the tables, plans and maids are laid,**_

_**Don Juan triumphs, once again!"**_

Ice, dressed in a heavy black cloak and a pair of gloves that created the illusion of three fingers, stepped onto the stage with Sven, also in black. Ice began to sing first, with Empoleon watching warily from the sides, as with all the other Pokémon.

"**Passarino, my faithful friend,**

**Once again, recite the plan."**

Sven sang back to him, Wendy watching carefully from her spots amongst the dancers.

"**Your young guest believes I'm you,**

**I, the master, you, the man."**

While he sang, a few policemen entered, having finished their lookout in the lobby with no sign of the Nightmare Pokémon.

"**When you wore my cloak she could not have seen your face,**

**She believes she dines with me in her master's borrowed place!**

**Furtively we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what in truth is mine."**

The two went to the back of the stage, still explaining their plot while the audience listened, enraptured.

"**When it's late and modesty starts to mellow with the wine.**

**You come home I use your voice**

**Slam the door like crack of doom!"**

Kate gave a quick breath in as she waited in the wings, Pachirisu glancing around carefully. In Box 5, Keith watched everything with Buizel, determined to stop Darkrai before he even had the chance to make a move. Sven began to sing again.

"**I shall say 'Come hide with me!**

**Where oh where, of course, my room!**

**Poor thing hasn't got a chance!"**

Ice passed Sven a sword and a second cloak.

"**Here's my hat, my cloak and sword conquest is assured!**

**If I do not forget myself and laugh!"**

Sven and Ice gave a laugh before Ice exited behind a curtain, placing a black mask over his face. He had just closed the curtain when he glanced up and gave a startled gasp before a dark shape overtook him.

Kate wandered onto the stage, a basket of roses in her hands and she wore the exact same dress as the figurine in Darkrai's diorama, the red rose tucked in her hair.

"_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy,_

_No dreams with in her heart but dreams of love!"_

She knelt down at a spot and started to shift through her basket while Don Juan exited from the curtain, his arm raised to shield his face. Sven couldn't help but think there was something different about Ice, but he had to keep going.

"Master?" he asked softly, acting his role.

Don Juan gave him a quick glance, his eyes unable to be seen.

"Passarino, go," he hissed. "Go away for the trap has been set, and waits for its prey."

Sven gave a bow while Kate, not paying attention to their conversation, fiddled with a rose, playing with its silky petals.

Don Juan lowered his arm and started to walk forward, skirting the circle of false flames that flickered about, courtesy to a machine Elaine and Ollie had set up. His eyes were locked on Kate as he started to sing.

"**You have come here**

**In pursuit of your deepest dreams**

**In pursit of that wish **

**Until now has been silent."**

Kate stiffened, recognizing the voice. She glanced up to see that Don Juan was not Ice at all, but…

"Silent," Darkrai whispered, placing a finger at the spot of his cloak where his mouth would be, warning Kate of what would happen. She also noticed that a single drop of blood was on that finger, before Darkrai lowered his hand and brushed it against his cloak, wiping away the evidence. Kate needed no more proof to know the fate of Ice.

Kate's heart raced and she turned her head away, which she was supposed to do anyways, she realized suddenly. Darkrai had calculated exactly what was to happen at each given moment and worked it carefully into his play, even her realization that he was here.

Darkrai would have smirked, but he continued in his song to Kate.

"**I have brought you**

**That our passions may fuse and merge.**

**In your mind**

**You have already succumbed to me,**

**Dropped all defences**

**Completely succumbed to me**

**Now you are here with me**

**No second thoughts**

**You've decided.**

**Decided."**

Kate slowly rose, her heart filled with his song, yet she remembered who he was. Darkrai shifted his cloak slightly before continuing his song.

"**Past the point of no return**

**No backward glances**

**Our games of make-believe are at an end."**

Erma, standing in the wings, placed a hand over her heart, realizing just who was singing to Kate. For his first time actually on stage, Darkrai was a natural, as he slowly walked to Kate.

"**Past all thought of if**

**Or when**

**No use resisting."**

Male dancers came onstage, hitting their marks as Darkrai stepped forward.

"**Abandon thought and let the dream descend."**

Kate's eyes widened as she gave a soft gasp while Darkrai lunged forward, wrapping an arm around her neck as he twisted his head to stare into her eyes. Kate felt weak at his touch, the same feeling from all those nights ago coursing through her veins as she heaved in a quick breath.

"**What raging fire shall flood the soul?**

**What rich desire unlocks it door?**

**What sweet seduction lies, before us?"**

Kate felt her heart burn as he pressed his head in her hair while his hand stroked her throat. Darkrai then dragged his hands down from her neck, to clasp her hand. Keith's eyes hardened as he watched, realizing as well who exactly was with Kate at this moment. Darkrai led her forward, only by one arm, before releasing his hold on her.

"**Past the point of no return**

**The final threshold**

**What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?**

**Beyond the point of no…**

**Return?"**

Kate stood in the center of the stage, her voice sure and calm as she sang while her eyes desperately sought out Keith, in Box 5, begging in a pleading way. Darkrai noted the way she stared at him, but he kept those emotion locked away. He'd see what would happen in the next few verses before he would begin to plot.

"_You have brought me_

_To the moment where _

_Words run dry._

_To the moment were speech_

_Disappears into silence_

_Silence."_

Keith nodded to the police man in his box while Isaac gestured to one in the audience.

"_I have come here_

_Hardly knowing the reason why,_

_In my mind I have already imagined_

_Our bodies entwining, _

_Defenseless and silent_

_And now I'm here with you_

_No second thoughts_

_I have decided._

…_Decided."_

Kate turned around to face him, where she and Darkrai stood there for a few seconds, their eyes locked together, hers scared yet hopeful and his burning with longing. Kate felt her emotions stirring in her heart as Darkrai carefully took in a breath, trying to keep his own bottled up while he looked at her.

"_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion play had now_

_At last, begun."_

Kate walked one way while Darkrai went the other, each going to the staircases on either side while the female and male dancers began to spin around together. Their eyes remained on each other, though, locked in contact. Kate and Darkrai scaled the spiral staircases, as she sang.

"_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question,_

_How long should we two wait, before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_A sleeping bud burst into bloom,_

_When will the flames at last consume us?"_

During Kate's song, Keith rose up in his seat, to better watch in horror as he watched her reach the final step. Kate walked forward across the false balcony while Darkrai swept towards her as well. He ripped his mask off and flung it away as he walked, the two singing together.

"_**Past the point of no return**_

_**The final threshold**_

_**The bridges cross, so stand **_

_**And watch it burn**_

_**We've past the point of no**_

…_**Return."**_

During the climax of the song, Darkrai and Kate met in the middle and he had spun her around, his hands clasped in hers. She leaned back to rest on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist, caressing her stomach gently while her eyes closed. Everyone backstage watched in worry while everyone in the audience, save for Keith, Isaac, and Crawford, couldn't look away from the wonderful performance. Darkrai pressed his cloak-covered face into Kate's hair before his hands went to her throat as he began to sing.

"**Say you'll share with me**

**One love, one lifetime**

**Lead me, save me from my solitude…"**

Keith's eyes narrowed as he heard the lines he had sung to Kate all that time ago. He suddenly realized that Darkrai had been there, stalking Kate when he heard it.

"**Say you want me with you here**

**Beside you."**

Kate's blue eyes opened, recognizing the song that Keith had sung for her. Darkrai clasped her hand as he spun Kate to face him, his eyes hopeful and full of love.

"**Anywhere you go,**

**Let me go too!"**

Carefully, Darkrai cupped his hand on Kate's cheek while Kate stretched her own out to his face.

"**Kate!**

**That's all I ask of…"**

Just before he could sing the final word, Kate ripped the hood off his head, dropping the cloak behind them. Shrieks, screams, and shouts roared through the theatre as Darkrai stood there, his blue eyes staring at Kate, ignoring the world as he gazed at her with such sadness as she looked back at him, unable to remove her eyes from his own.

"It's the Nightmare Pokémon!" a hysterical person cried.

"Darkrai!"

Darkrai let out a furious growl as he noted the policemen that poured into the area. He glanced up at the chandelier before he threw his arm around Kate's waist, forcing her to his chest, while his other hand used Shadow Claw on a nearby rope. His stilt-like leg kicked open the trapdoor beneath him before both legs withdrew as Kate screamed as they both plummeted down into the hole in the stage, her skirt flying up behind them, through the false flames before the door slammed down behind them. The chandelier crashed down onto the stage mere moments after they disappeared as the audience ran out in a terrified herd. Flames erupted from the pile of twisted metal and glass and the stage caught fire. Lavana was screaming behind the stage as she found Ice's body, blood still dripping from his neck wound. She threw herself over him, sobbing with Empoleon and Infernape hugged each other for comfort. Keith, meanwhile, had raced backstage to find Erma and Purugly.

"Where did he take her?" he shouted, Buizel and Pachirisu at his feet.

"Follow me, monsieur," Erma said, leading Keith through the petrified crowd. "I will take you to where I know he lies, but remember, keep your hand to the level of your eyes!"

"I'm coming too!" Rhythmi shouted, running after her grandmother.

"No! Rhythmi, stay here!" Erma commanded. "You must stay here. Come with me monsieur, or we shall be too late!"

_Too late for what? _Keith wondered fearfully as he hurried after the old woman and her Purugly. _To save Kate from death? Or worse?_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**And so ends Don Juan Triumphant, Darkrai stealing away with Kate as the theatre begins to burn. Keith finds Erma and she starts to lead him to Kate. But what will happen to Kate? What does Darkrai had in store? To be continued…**

**This is my least favorite scene in the movie. Phantom's up there, pouring out his heart to Christine in front of the world, when she rips his mask off. It's his moment of triumph, trying to win over the woman he loves, when she just exposes him to the world. Somehow, despite all he's done, I don't think he deserves that.**

**Anyawys, review! Almost done with the next chapter, so it should be updated by tomorrow at the latest!**

**Music in this chapter:\**

**Don Juan Triumphant**

**Past the Point of No Return**


	12. The REAL Point of No Return

**The Opera of the Nightmare Pokémon**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate stumbled slightly as Darkrai, his hand grasping her wrist, dragged her down the corridor, down to the dark cellars of the Opera. Kate tried to remove herself, but that only made Darkrai's grip tighten.

"**Down once more to the dungeons**

**Of my black despair**

**Down we plunge to the **

**Prison of my mind!**

**Down that path into darkness, **

**Deep past Giratina's realm of HELL!**

Kate nearly tripped and gasped as he pulled her forward more roughly. He yanked Kate down the corridor for a bit, in silence as the flickering torch in his right hand led the way. He suddenly round on Kate as he dragged her forward, his eyes more piercing than flames as they glared at her, causing her to draw back a bit.

"**Why do you ask was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?**

**Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abnormal form!"**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Back upstairs in the theatre, the Don Juan set was in flames, a sheet of music burning quickly, and after a furious hosing from Water-types, a mob formed of Pokémon and people alike, weapons made of iron, wood, and glass lifted into the air as they chanted.

"_**Track down this murder **_

_**He must be found!**_

_**Track down this murder **_

_**He must be found!"**_

Rhythmi, wearing a pair of black pants, and Eevee ran to join the crowd that was searching for the secret entrance to the monster's lair, determined to free Kate. She whistled to them and led them to Kate's dressing room, throwing open the mirror entrance.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Darkrai wrestled Kate out of the boat, pulling her towards the manikin in the wedding dress that stood out from its glass case. He sang in an angry, menacing voice as he dragged her forward, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"**Hounded out by everyone,**

**Met with hatred everywhere,**

**No kindness from anyone**

**No compassion anywhere…**

**Kate!"**

He released her hand at last and she stumbled back in fear as his eyes locked with her own. He took a deep breath in to calm himself as he trembled with emotion before grasping her shoulders tightly. His eyes never left Kate for a moment as she stared at him, her eyes wide.

"Why?" he questioned, softly.

Kate could only stare back at him, unsure of what he meant.

"Why?" Darkrai asked more fiercely and his eyes hardened in anger and fury. He shook her a bit.

Kate gasped and she tried to move away, to perhaps reach the water and escape, only for him to grasp her tighter, yanking her towards the manikin.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Your hand at the level of your eyes," _Erma told Keith as she led him down the winding staircase, guiding him to Darkrai's lair. Keith lowered his hand to rest it at the level of his eyes as Pachirisu and Buizel did the same while Purugly kept her tail at her face.

Erma stopped after a few more minutes, turning to Keith.

"This is as far as I dare go," she told him.

"Thank you," Keith said to her, before he started to hurry down, stripping off his jacket as he went with the two Pokémon. Erma and Purugly watched the trio before they disappeared from view.

Keith ran down the steps for a while, before he paused and gave a glance over the side to check his progress. He couldn't see the bottom to the seemingling endless staircase, so he picked up the pack before he and the Pokemon fell down a trapdoor, crying out in surprise.

All three of them landed in a room half filled with water. Keith splashed his way to the surface to find an iron grate lowering down, starting to cover the only exit. He shoved Pachirisu through the exit before he and Buizel dived down into the water. As the grate came down even lower, the pair found a large wheel, the solution to the giant problem the two had found themselves in. Furiously, Keith grasped it and pulled along with Buizel until the two floated back to get one last quick breath of air. Then they plunged back down while Pachirisu watched in horror as the grate reached the top of the water before sinking.

Keith and Buizel turned the wheel with all their strength, their oxygen running low. Then Buizel used Iron Tail, successfully moving the wheel. A clacking sound started up as the grate reversed itself and rose up, Keith and Buizel swimming to the surface The two breathed heavily before they climbed up the staircase, soaking wet, where Pachirisu embraced Buizel.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Darkrai gazed at the engagement ring in his cupped hand, his thoughts elsewhere when Kate's voice sounded.

"_Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?"_

Darkrai raised an eyebrow and glanced up to find Kate, leaving the bedroom. Her costume was now gone, replaced by the wedding dress. It fit her perfectly, the skirt flowing down to her feet with the train behind her; a trio of silk flowers stitched onto the side of her waist. And Kate, despite the look of anger evident on her face, looked beautiful in it. Darkrai did not answer, simply looking at her in the wedding dress, his eyes traveling upwards until they reached her face. She continued forward, despite his silence and her fear, while he continued to stare into her eyes.

"_Am I now to be your prey for your lust for flesh?"_

Darkrai finally answered her as he stepped forwards, a slight smile building up on his face.

"**That fate which condemns me**

**To wallow in blood**

**Has also denied me the joys of the flesh…"**

He reached out to stoke Kate's cheek and she turned her head away sharply. Undaunted, Darkrai ran his claw through her hair, twirling a brown strand between his fingers before tucking it back behind her ear, causing her to shiver.

"**This form, the infection which poisons our love…"**

Kate twisted her head back to him as Darkrai continued to sing, staring at her sadly for a moment before turning away towards the manikin.

"**This form which earned**

**The world's fear and loathing."**

Darkrai picked up the wedding veil from the manikin beside him, and moved slowly to Kate, who had turned away.

"**A cloak, my first unfeeling **

**Scrap of clothing."**

He forcibly pressed the veil on top of Kate's head, the white fabric falling down her back as she stared forward without emotion. He roughly adjusted it as he sang.

"**Pity comes too late**

**Turn around and face your fate!" **he sang as he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him, and her fate that lay ahead.

"**An eternity of this!" **he snarled with a gesture to his face and body, his eyes flickering like the plume on his head.

"**Before your eyes," **he sang softly, his expression softening as the white cloud stopped moving.

Darkrai stood in front of Kate, their bodies almost touching, before taking Kate's hand in one of his own. His other slipped the engagement ring onto her finger before his hands closed her hand so that she could see the diamond on it. Darkrai then cupped his hands on Kate's cheeks and lifted her face up to so she could look into his eyes. She stood there for a few moments, her face indecisive and hesitant, then moved towards a covered mirror, removing the veil and dropping it to the ground. She removed the tarp from its gilt frame and turned to Darkrai. Now longer afraid, Kate gazed at him in a calm manner.

"_This haunted form holds no horror_

_For me now…_

_It's in your soul that the true_

_Distortion lies…"_

Darkrai simply stared at her before turning away, a look of grief and remorse in his face, when his eyes flashed over to the lake, a presence felt. He spotted Keith, Buizel, and Pachirisu, the three drenched in lake water as Keith glared at him through the bars of the gate. He smirked slightly before he twisted his head to Kate and began to sing to her.

"**Wait! **

**I think, my dear,**

**We have a guest!"**

Surprised, Kate turned her head to the grate. Her eyes widened as did Keith's as he took in the dress she wore.

"Kate!" Keith cried as he grasped the bars and started to yank on them.

"Keith!" she cried and raced to the shore of the lake, while Darkrai walked up the steps to his organ, grinning pleasantly.

"**Sir, this is indeed **

**An unparalleled delight!**

**I had rather hoped**

**That you would come," **he sang as he walked back down the stairs, as though he had all the time in the world. Kate stood at the shore still, staring at Keith in a pleading way as he continued to pull on the bars.

"**And now my wish comes true…**

**You have truly made my night!''**

Darkrai threw his arm around Kate and drew her close, his other hand running through her hair. She fought wildly, but it did her no good as his grip only tightened.

"Let me go," she begged while Keith snarled in anger, tugging the bars once more.

"Free her!

Do what you like

Only free her!

Have you no pity?"

Darkrai's narrowed eyes moved to the still-fighting Kate before he remarked dryly, **"Your lover makes a passionate plea…"**

Kate stopped fighting, knowing how hopeless the situation was. She turned her head back to Keith and began to beg him.

"_Please Keith, it's useless…"_

Darkrai took this as a sign of surrender and loosened his hold on Kate's waist slightly as wrapped his other arm around her waist as well, moving her slightly to his side. Her head tilted to rest on his shoulder as Kate's eyes filled with tears, staring at Keith behind the bars as he yanked even more desperately at them.

"I love her! 

Does that mean nothing? 

I love her! 

Show some compassion!"

Darkrai's eyes narrowed and he flung Kate behind him as he snarled furiously, throwing his arms out to bar the way as she stumbled to the ground.

"**The world showed no compassion to me!"**

Keith ignored the rising temper of the Dark-Ghost as his eyes flickered to Kate again, who had gotten up and tried to move past Darkrai, but he kept her at bay with a Psychic move.

"Dear Kate…

Sweet Kate…"

Keith looked at Darkrai.

"Let me see her."

Darkrai glared at Keith before turning around, throwing a hand up in the air in mock defeat. He pushed a lever, the gate rising as his smirk returned.

"**Be my guest, sir."**

Keith and the Pokémon moved through the water as Darkrai moved forward, his hand held up behind him to discourage Kate from following. He walked in a sure and slow pace, his stilt-like legs wading through the water while Kate watched in fear.

"**Monsieur I bid you welcome**

**Did you think that I would harm her?**

**Why would I make her pay?**

**For the sins that are yours!"**

Before Keith could move, a rope, fashioned in a noose, materialized out of nowhere and wrapped around his neck, cutting off his air flow slightly before it darted back and tied Keith to the gate that had lowered. Kate cried in horror as Pachirisu tried to grab Buizel's arms as he lunged at his hated enemy. Darkrai swatted him aside with a Shadow Claw and the Water-type crumbled into the water as he gasped in pain. Pachirisu ran to him and held his paw. Darkrai turned back to Keith, a smirk on his face as he began to taunt the red-haired youth.

"**Order your fine Rapidash now!**

**Raise your hand to the level of your eyes!**

**Nothing can save you now…**

**Except, perhaps Kate!"**

Kate gasped as Darkrai spun back to face her, not bothering to hide his pleased expression. He gestured to Keith as the rope tightened slightly.

"**Start a new life with me!**

**Buy his freedom with your love!**

**Refuse me and you send your lover to his death!**

**This is the choice,**

**This is the point of no return!"**

Darkrai held out his right hand for her to take while his other claw clenched and slackened with the pace of constricting and slight release of the rope. Keith looked at Kate, his eyes wide with fear for her and shook his head. Kate's eyes blinked back tears before she shifted her gaze to Darkrai.

"_The tears that I might have shed for your dark fate…"_

She blinked, drawing on a hidden chord of strength, and grew more confident.

"_Grow cold and turn to tears of hate!"_

Darkrai's eyes narrowed as he glared at her angrily, his hand dropping to his side. He sloshed forward, returning to shore and grabbing another coil of rope as all three of them began ton sing.

"Kate forgive me, please forgive me,

I did it all for you and all for nothing (_Farewell my fallen idol and false friend, we had such hopes now one by one as all my delusions shatter) _**Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!"**

Darkrai past Kate and gave her a glare before heading over to Keith's side. He knotted a second noose and slipped it over his thrashing head, before threading the rope through the bars. He stepped back, clutching the end of the rope in his hand.

"Say that you love him and my life is over! **(Past all hopes of crying help. No point in fighting.)**

**For either way you choose, **he has to/**you cannot ****win!"**

Kate could only gaze at Darkrai as he yanked on the rope as the lasso complied, causing Keith to choke.

"**So do you end your days with me?**

**Or send him to his grave?"**

Keith spat out a bit of blood before he strained to speak.

"Why make her lie to you to save me?"

Darkrai, fuming with anger, made the rope tug at Keith's throat, causing him to go silent for a moment.

"_Angel of Music _**(Past the point of no return) **For pity's sake, Kate, say no!

_Who deserves this? _**(The final threshold) **Don't throw your life away for my sake!

_When will you see reason? _**(His life is now the prize which you must earn!) **I fought so hard to free you…

_Angel of Music… _**(You've past the point of no return…)**

_You deceived me…"_

Everything went silent as Kate gazed at Darkrai, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I gave you my mind blindly," she said with disgust.

Darkrai gave a low growl before saying, "You try my patience, my dear…Make your choice!" He yanked on the rope once more, causing Keith to gasp in pain.

Keith shook his head again, prepared to take death if it meant she could go free. Kate paused, hesitant. To live with Darkrai for all eternity, forever without Keith, yet knowing he was alive, or to refuse and watch Keith be strangled before her…The choice was her, and the hardest she could ever make. And yet…Maybe not.

Kate shouldered her courage and stepped towards Darkrai, singing to him as she came, his attention focused solely on her.

"_Pitiful creature of darkness_

_What kind of life have you known?"_

Kate waded through the water to stand in front of Darkrai, staring into his eyes as she continued to sing.

"_Arceus has given me the courage to show you,_

_You are not alone."_

Kate leaned in forward and pressed her lips to Darkrai's. Shock and surprised, he drew back for a moment, before he returned it to her, throwing his arms around Kate as wrapped hers around his head, making no attempt to stop him, the rope dropping into the water as he forgot everything but the beautiful girl in front of him. Keith watched in horror while Buizel and Pachirisu gaped at their embrace. Darkrai's hand snaked up to Kate's hair and ran through it, playing with a silky lock as her own hand tousled the white fire on his. They remained in this way for quite some time before, slowly, Kate drew back, her dark blue eyes locked with Darkrai's pale blue orbs. He gazed at her for a while, his breathing uneven and shuddering, before lifting and aiming a clawed hand at Keith. Kate cried out as he shot a Shadow Ball, before it made contact with the rope, causing it to disintegrate, and Keith gasped as air flowed down his throat as he struggled to stand.

Darkrai turned to his worst enemy, the person that kept Kate from him, and gently guided Kate to him, shoving her forward as he said, "Take her. Forget me, forget all of this."

Keith grabbed onto Kate and pulled her close as the Pokémon raced to their masters' sides while Darkrai returned to his organ, staring at it with melancholy sadness.

"Leave me alone, forget all you've seen! Go now, don't let them find you!" he ordered as he ran a hand over his beloved instrument.

A roaring could be heard; the mob had found an easier path and was marching forward.

"**Track down this murderer**

**He must be found**

**Hunt out this animal**

**Who runs to ground!**

**Too long he's preyed on us-**

**But now we know**

**The Nightmare Pokémon of the Opera**

**Is there**

**Deep down below…**

**Who is this monster**

**This murdering beast?**

**Revenge for Kapalan!**

**Revenge for Ice!**

**This creature**

**Must never go free!'**

"Take the boat!" Darkrai shouted, tossing the pole to Keith. "Go now! Don't wait!"

Keith stared at him in shock and confusion as he caught it awkwardly, the gate rising up behind them as Darkrai yanked the lever.

"Just take her and go," Darkrai order, moving to the bedroom, "Before it's too late!"

Keith pulled Kate to the boat as Darkrai disappeared behind the curtain shrouding the way into the bedroom. He helped her into the boat while she stared back and looked at the ring on her hand.

"Go now!" Darkrai's voice echoed. "Go now and leave me!"

Kate paused and stood up, leaving the boat and Pachirisu with Keith and Buizel.

"Kate?" Keith questioned in surprise.

Kate turned to face him, taking a deep breath. It was her choice.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**And so, Darkrai threatens to kill Keith if Kate does not choose him when she kisses him passionately. Realizing that if he truly loves her, Darkrai must set her free, which he does, the guilt of everything weighing him down. He orders for Kate and Keith to leave, yet Kate gets out of the boat at the last second. What will happen? To be continued…**

**Actually, I'm writing TWO endings, both should hopefully uploaded on the same day. The reason why? You'll have to wait and see! So…Almiashippers go to chap 13 while non-Almiashippers go on ahead to chap 14. I hope you'll like them when they come up! Until then…****Auf Wiedersehen!**

**Music:**

**Down Once More**

**Past the Point of No Return (Reprise)**


	13. Saying Goodbye

**The Opera of the Nightmare Pokémon**

**If your someone who thinks the Phantom should have gotten with Christine, go onto the next chap. This is for the Vontageshippers. Hope you all enjoy, even if its short. This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful reviewers, AwesomeKyurem, Hells New Assassin, Gemstone Gal, and PokemonandPJO. You guys ROCK!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate gave Keith a look, a smile forming.

"Wait for me. I'll be back in a minute or two, I just need to say goodbye."

Kate didn't wait for an answer, she lifted her skirts and quickly climbed up the stairs, heading for the bedroom.

She walked towards the bedroom, pushing besides the curtains. Darkrai stood, staring at the music box as it played its melody. Absentmindedly, he whispered a patch of song as he fingered another black cloak.

"**Masquerade…**

**Paper faces on parade.**

**Masquerade…**

**Hide your face so the world can never find you…"**

His eyes caught Kate, standing there at the entrance, and he dropped the cloak to the ground.

"Dearest Kate…I love you…" he whispered in sadness.

Kate looked downcast, her hand twisting the ring on her hand. She glanced up at him, sadness and pity in her eyes as she removed the ring. Darkrai gazed at her as she stepped forward, taking his clawed hand into hers before opening it. She nestled the ring in his palm, closing his claws around it. He stared at his closed hand for a moment, before lifting up his head to see her. She smiled sadly, yet tears of pity leaked from her eyes as she gave Darkrai a kiss on the cheek before she walked away, Darkrai turning his head away. He knew that she had only come to say goodbye, yet it hurt, watching her refuse his love again.

He opened his hand to stare at the ring as a tear dripped down his cheek. He could hear Kate's beautiful voice echoing off of the cavern walls

"_Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime"_

"Say the word and I will follow you

_Share each day with me,_

_Each nightm each morning."_

Darkrai stepped out of the bedroom to watch Keith paddle them away, Buizel and Pachirisu at their side. His arm was wrapped around Kate's waist and her hand on his shoulder. And yet…She turned her head to see Darkrai one more time. And in those eyes, Darkrai could tell that yes, Kate loved him, but not the way he wished. But while it hurt, he would someday become used to it.

He sighed, watching them disappear through the mist before he began to sing.

"**You alone could make my song take flight…**

**It's over then, the music of the night!"**

As he shouted, Darkrai stepped forward, shattering both of the mirrors with his Shadow Claw move. He then went up to a curtain, and gently pulled it away, to reveal another mirror. He started at it sadly, before slashing at it twice, the glass falling away to show the secret corridor. Darkrai took one last glance to where he could still see Kate and their eyes locked for a moment before he entered the corridor, the curtain dropping down to cover the entrance.

The mob entered not too soon after. As the men searched about for the monster, Rhythmi, who had come out of concern for Kate, discovered the bedroom and entered. Her eyes widened as she saw the music box, seeing the name carved into the lid and she hesitantly lifted up the cloak. She then looked about, exploring further with Eevee.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Years later, the aged Keith hobbled on his cane through the cemetery, accompanied by the old Buizel and Pachirisu. He found Kate's grave, not too far away from the mausoleum of Hastings. He read the carved words in the marble fondly and sadly, just below the portrait of Kate from when she was twenty-two, the age when she and Keith had reunited.

_Kate Dazzle_

_Beloved wife, mother, and grandmother_

_Music was her passion, now rest amongst the angles of music._

Keith sighed as he bent down, placing the music box that Kate had told him so much about, the one Darkrai no doubt had received from Kate's godfather. He twisted the lever and let the music play. It was the same melody as the night when he and Kate had danced at the masquerade.

He sighed sadly. Only he and Rhythmi were left from the theatre in Almia. Her husband Isaac had died only a year ago. Sven and Wendy, married for over twenty years, had moved away to a different region, as did Ollie and Elaine, while Crawford and Luanne had died peacefully in their sleep.

He sighed as they turned away when Pachirisu gave a quick chatter and pointed to the edge of the grave. Keith turned and took in a sudden breath.

A lone red rose sat at the edge, tied in black ribbon with an engagement ring on it. The one Kate had worn for a single hour, maybe less, before returning it to who it truly belonged to.

Keith glanced around, for a moment, he spotted a pair of pale blue eyes before they disappeared into the shadows. He turned back to the grave of his late wife and stared at the rose, the engagement ring sparkling in the evening light.

Deep underground, a figure stared at a picture of a young woman, a lit candle in front before it gently sputtered out as the black hand of Darkrai stroked the image of Kate, his one true love in life and who he would forever love.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**And so ends this tale of love and hate, suspense and terror, that of the Darkrai and the one person in the world who had ever listened to him.**

**Thank you all for reading! I had fun writing this fanfic and I've become completely obsessed with this movie and I'm learning how to play Music of the Night on my piano. Thanks for sticking with me 'till the end!**


	14. Together

**The Opera of the Nightmare Pokémon**

**Okay, if you're one of those who ship Vatongshipping or RouleXChristine, you went to one chapter too far. If you're a Shroudshipper or PhantomXChristine, I welcome you! That's right, this is for anyone who wonders what would happen if Christine went with Erik/Phantom. This last chapter, as before, is dedicated to my wonderful reviewers, AwesomeKyurem, Hells New Assassin, Gemstone Gal, and PokemonandPJO. You guys really made this thing worth writing for. Big thanks to Sephitotha, for inspiring me. Enjoy.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate looked at Keith, a soft smile forming.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up. I need to ask Darkrai something."

Keith stared at her then realized what she meant. He nodded sadly.

"Okay Kate," he told her sadly.

Kate nodded and petted Pachirisu before stepping back to watch Keith launch the boat from the edge as it slowly floated away, Buizel and Pachirisu waving to Kate before she turned away.

She walked towards the bedroom, pushing besides the curtains. Darkrai stood, staring at the music box as it played its melody. Absentmindedly, he whispered a patch of song as he fingered another black cloak.

"**Masquerade…**

**Paper faces on parade.**

**Masquerade…**

**Hide your face so the world can never find you…"**

His eyes caught Kate, standing there at the entrance, and he dropped the cloak to the ground.

"Dearest Kate…I love you…" he whispered in sadness.

Kate smiled at him and stepped forward, coming to stand with him, her gaze never leaving his face.

"As I…Love you," she replied softly then pressed herself into his chest.

Darkrai stood stunned for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Please, Darkrai…Let me come with you," Kate begged softly.

He looked into her eyes before cupping her face in his hand. He gave her no words, only a soft nod as a single tear dropped from his eye. Kate smiled and leaned into him again, as he kissed her head and wrapping his arms around her waist.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith sailed the boat forward, his heart aching, but understood this was what she wanted.

"_Say you'll share with me_

_One love, One lifetime…"_

Keith froze as he heard Kate's voice echo throughout the chambers as another voice followed.

"**Say the word and I will follow you…"**

"_**Share each day with me, each night, each morning…"**_

Keith smiled sadly as he gazed back, Pachirisu and Buizel looking back as well.

"Kate…Please, be happy…For me," he said aloud before paddling them forward again, as Pachirisu and Buizel embraced.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Darkrai, cloak tied around his throat, yet the hood not drawn, held onto Kate's hand as he led her back to the organ room. He stopped her at a mirror, gazing at Kate and ran a claw across her cheek.

"**You alone can make my song take flight!**

**It will continue then, the music of the night!"**

Darkrai aimed his claw at the mirror, a Shadow Ball streaking out and shattering the mirror, glass spraying everywhere. Kate gasped at the hidden tunnel that opened up in front of them. Darkrai let her go in first before following her, a curtain dropping down to conceal the entrance.

The mob entered not too soon after. As the men searched about for the monster, Rhythmi, who had come out of concern for Kate, discovered the bedroom and entered. Her eyes widened as she saw the music box, seeing the name carved into the lid. She then looked about, exploring further with Eevee.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Years later, the aged Keith hobbled on his cane through the cemetery, accompanied by the old Buizel and Pachirisu. He paused in wonder as he saw a figure, shroud in a black cloak but with the hood off to reveal a white flume. He bent down to place a red rose, tied in black ribbon, onto a grave. Keith stepped forward as Pachirisu hurried forward, chattering happily to the figure. Darkrai turned, spotting the familiar Pokémon, and smiled at Pachirisu.

"Keith," he nodded to his once mortal enemy.

"Darkrai," the grey streaked red-head replied. He looked at the grave, Kate's name carved into it, the date revealing she had died little over a year ago. He sucked in a breath, seeing the words carved in stone. "Did she have a happy life?"

Darkrai looked at the grave, sadness in his blue gaze. "Yes, she was very happy. We traveled around together for several years before we finally settled down. We raised three children, one girl and two boys, and…"

"Grandpa!" a little voice cried as a young girl raced forward, her brown hair tied in Spoink tails.

Darkrai beamed at her and caught her in his arms, bouncing her happily as she giggled. "Sabrina, you didn't get lost?"

"Nope," she shouted, shaking her head. "I could never get lost here!"

Keith smiled at the little girl, her resemblance to Kate obvious.

"And this is one of our grandchildren," Darkrai finished, setting Sabrina down. "She lived long enough to see the eldest go off to college and his marriage."

"Who's this Grandpa?" Sabrina asked, staring at Keith with interest.

"This is an old friend of your grandmother's, someone I met long ago," Darkrai said. "His name is Keith."

"Hello!" Sabrina said, waving happily. Keith returned the wave as did Buizel and Pachirisu.

"Where's your brother?" Darkrai questioned, crossing his arms slightly.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I can't get rid of Derrick!" she cried as a young boy of four raced towards them, his hair white with deep blue eyes.

"Grandpa!" Derrick said, panting slightly. "Sabrina left me at Grandma's godfather's grave!"

Sabrina stuck out her tongue as Darkrai laughed. "Now, you two…Run off to your parents. I'll be there shortly."

The two children ran off, racing each other as Keith watched in amusement.

"Sabrina looks like Kate," he noted.

"You should see her mother," Darkrai said. "She looks exactly like her, only her hair is the same color as mine."

Keith snorted. "Kate with white hair? Now I've heard everything." He sighed and looked at the tombstone. "Sometimes I wonder…What it would have been like if she…" He trailed off.

"As do I," Darkrai admitted.

"But, while I never stopped loving Kate, I married and I can watch my own grandchildren grow," Keith said. He pulled something out of his coat, setting it by the rose. "I just bought this earlier."

Darkrai raised an eyebrow at the familiar piece of woodwork as Keith twisted the lever. "My music box from Hastings?"

"Yes, I always figured she'd like it."

The two stood together for a moment, both recalling the wonderful woman they had both known as the tinkering melody sounded, the music of the Masquerade echoing around them. Darkrai placed a hand on the grave before he eased it off and gave a nod to Keith and the Pokémon.

"Farewell Keith," Darkrai said.

"As to you," was the man's reply before they went their separate ways.

Kate's grave was soon left alone, the music box still playing next to the rose, the memory of a wonderful young woman in both their minds as they left the cemetery, Buizel and Pachirisu wandering with Keith.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**And so ends my fanfiction, I'm happy that so many have read this and enjoyed this. Thank you all, these last few chapters have been dedicated to you all.**

**Hey! As a side note, I'm promising to write more Shroudshipping fanfics, a.k.a. fanfics were Kate and Darkrai are the main characters and the love interest. I'm posting a poll on to see what sort of fanfic I should work on first for them. Three options, check it out and vote please!**


End file.
